All for Love
by J Daydreamer
Summary: Helena Wells faces deportation, returning to London indefinitely. Myka Bering is unwilling to see her go. Helena proposes marriage and against her better judgement, Myka finds herself accepting.
1. Chapter 1

**_I've always had a weakness for the fake marriage trope and when this story came to mind, the desire to write it was too great to ignore. The plot is of course improbable, as fake marriage stories generally are, but that has never stopped me from enjoying them regardless. _**

Myka Bering loves her work. She's reminded of this every morning as she reads the title Endless Wonder Book Publishers etched across the glass door before she steps inside the small publishing office. Recruited by Irene Frederic, the founder of the company, the job is tailor made for Myka, a woman who loves literature of all genres, with a scrupulous eye for detail and a keen instinct. Myka loves the challenge of the work, the diversity of it, and the people she works with. Surprisingly, it's her coworkers that have proven to be the most rewarding aspect of the job. Five years ago when she stepped inside the office doors, her only concern was to do her job and do it well. But now, her coworkers are family to her, and she can't imagine her life without them, without one coworker in particular.

As Myka strolls through the office, her satchel slung over her shoulder and coffee cup in hand, she takes in the familiar sights of the office buzzing to life around her. Leena is at her desk, sorting through emails. Claudia sits at her computer, surfing the web with Steve seated next to her, scribbling notes. And Pete, as usual, isn't working but absently tossing a stress ball into the air and catching it effortlessly as she passes.

"Hey, Mykes, happy Monday," Pete greets and Myka nods her head.

"You're in early today, Pete," she comments.

"Ah, you know me. I didn't want to miss the show," he gestures to Artie's office. "They've been going at it for almost forty minutes this morning."

And then there's HG, currently in Artie's office, the way she practically is every Monday morning, arguing. Myka shakes her head and smiles. Some things never change. She knows only too well, after they have finished arguing for the time being, HG will stomp into her office to unleash everything Artie is asking her to do now. Helena Wells has been with Endless Wonder for the last three years, also personally recruited by Mrs. Frederic; only Artie has never understood why Mrs. Frederic insisted on hiring another editor, especially one not prone to following orders as Helena, and Artie has always resented Helena for it. Especially when Helena proved to be exceptional at her job, always seeming to know what work of fiction will make the best sellers' list. But Helena can never seem to convince Artie to publish a story without a battle between them first, as they seem to be in the midst of now.

Myka sighs. "Forty minutes? You really did get here early, why?" Myka asks Pete suspiciously.

"Don't let him fool you, Myka," Claudia interrupts. "Pete only got here minutes before you. But Steve and I have been keeping track of their time," she nods toward the office where Myka can hear Artie shouting. She winces at the sound.

"Forty minutes is a long time, even for them," Myka states worriedly. "And it's not like Helena to come in to the office so early either."

"That's what we thought," Claudia agrees. "I can't imagine what kind of story she wants Artie to publish now."

Myka sighs. "I'm sure I'll hear about it soon enough," she says making her way to her own office.

Setting down her satchel, Myka removes her coat, before sitting down at her computer, sorting through emails, just waiting for the moment Helena will storm into her office to unleash everything Artie disagrees with her about. Today is different however. Helena doesn't come stomping into her office as expected; instead it is Leena at her door.

"Myka, Artie is asking to see you in his office."

Myka rises quickly. "Did he say what it's about?" she asks following Leena out the door.

"No idea, but HG looks rather subdued, so it can't be good."

That is bad, Myka realizes. She's never seen Helena subdued in the three years she's known the often, formidable Englishwoman.

"Artie, you want to see me?" Myka steps inside his office, catching a quick glance at HG who offers her a small smile as she runs her hand through her hair distractedly.

"Close the door behind you," is what Artie greets her with. "It seems we have a situation on our hands," he continues looking at HG accusingly.

"You act as if I did this on purpose," HG speaks defensively.

"Well, you continually like to insinuate how much more intelligent you are compared to me, so it does seem rather ironic you could let something like this happen."

"I've been busy, if you haven't noticed, and I slipped."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Myka asks already frustrated by their incessant arguing.

Artie turns to look at her. "_Ms. Wells, here_," he says with emphasis, "somehow managed to forget to renew her work visa and is subject to deportation almost immediately, unless we can come up with a solution to keep her here. I, for one, would gladly see her back to London, but Mrs. Frederic insists she's needed here, so here she shall stay."

"All right," Myka speaks cautiously. "What exactly do you want me to do – get the visa renewed?"

"It's not so simple as that," Artie speaks. "The renewal can take months and Mrs. Frederic is adamant Ms. Wells not be deported if possible. So…" he falters.

"So…" Myka prods, looking from Artie to Helena and back to Artie again.

Artie sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose as if he would rather be anywhere than where he is right now. "HG did make a proposal."

Helena's laughter filters through the air. "You just made a pun, very good, Artie," she smirks at him. Artie glares back.

"Any pun was unintentional, I assure you."

"Pun?" Myka asks confused yet again. "Will someone please explain to me what's going on?"

Artie groans. "HG informs me that you two are…" he struggles for the proper word, gesturing vaguely with an arm, "that you're…together…a couple," he finally manages to sputter, perturbed that's he's been placed in this position of speaking to his employees about their personal affairs.

"What?" Myka gasps startled, looking to Helena for an explanation.

Helena rises from the chair she was sitting in to approach Myka. "I'm sorry, darling, but I had to tell Artie about us," she speaks, her dark brown eyes searching Myka's, begging her to understand and to go with the ruse. "You see, what Artie is trying to explain, and failing miserably doing so, I might add," she glares at him, "is that if we were to marry, I wouldn't have to be deported."

"Helena, you're not serious?" Myka scoffs nervously.

"I know this is sudden," Helena agrees, "and we've certainly never discussed marriage, but is the idea of marrying me so objectionable then?"

"What? No…I mean…it's not…Helena, this is completely crazy," she utters before seeing Artie's scrutinizing stare. "I mean…as you said, we've never even discussed marriage…and now to marry so soon it's…crazy," Myka repeats grasping her neck and rubbing at it as if in pain.

Helena sighs. "Myka, you're my coworker, my best friend and…lover," she adds glancing at Artie briefly to see him turn away at the word in embarrassment. She grins seeing his sudden discomfort but the grin quickly fades when she turns to look at Myka, who would appear rather pale if not for the faint blush tinting her cheeks.

"Darling," Helena says taking Myka's hand in hers, "I assure you it won't be such a stretch for us to be married. It's only a piece of paper to legalize my stay here, nothing more."

Perhaps Myka is old-fashioned, but she takes the idea of marriage much more seriously. "Are you absolutely sure this is…the only way…that this is what you want, Helena?" Myka asks. "Marriage is a huge commitment," she tries to emphasize, practically begging Helena to consider the possible repercussions.

"While I don't exactly have an aversion to returning to London, my life is here now, in Denver…with you," Helena answers. "Besides, Irene prefers to have me close," she shoots a meaningful look at Artie.

"I still don't understand why," Artie shakes his head. "You're an editor. This day in age, you can edit from anywhere. We can send you the work through email."

"But my life is here now," Helena repeats firmly. Glancing at Myka her features soften to see the worry in clear green eyes. "But I don't want to put you in a situation that makes you uncomfortable, Myka," she speaks gently. "I know this isn't an ideal situation…after all…we've only recently begun our relationship," she says for Artie's benefit, "and you certainly don't have to marry me. I can in fact return to London if need be."

Myka feels her stomach drop at the thought. To not see Helena every day as she has for the past three years is unimaginable and unendurable.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Artie rubs his chin, "but you're going to have to get married if HG is to stay here."

Myka turns to Artie suddenly. "Would it be possible for Helena and I discuss this matter privately before we come to a final decision?"

Artie looks as if that is the best idea he's heard all morning. He nods rigorously. "Go, talk," he waves them off relieved. "Just let me know what you decide so I know whether to celebrate HG's departure or offer condolences to you, Myka."

Helena scowls at Artie but refrains from commenting as Myka firmly grasps her by the elbow to lead her out of Artie's office, through the open space of the office where Myka is keenly aware of the stares of her coworkers, and into her own office where she shuts the door with an unintended slam.

"Marriage, HG!" Myka gasps incredulously.

Helena winces. "Oh dear," she says chagrined. "I know you're upset when you use my initials."

"You just lied to our boss about us having a romantic relationship and you want me to marry you to avoid deportation! Which is illegal by the way! Why wouldn't I be upset?" Myka asks, throwing up her arms before settling them across her chest defensively.

Helena drops into a chair wearily. "I know, it's complete utter madness," she agrees. "But Myka, you should have heard Artie. He was insufferable, practically giddy when I told him of the situation I was in. He would gladly see me return to London, but when he made a call to Mrs. Frederic to inform her of the problem, she told him to find a way to keep me here. He berated me for half an hour before I finally had enough of his insidious comments and blurted I could marry you. I'm still not certain he entirely believes we're romantically involved, but it seems he's willing to turn a blind eye as long as it keeps me here to please Mrs. Frederic."

"But why me?" Myka asks, and this is perhaps the question she wants answered more than anything. "If anyone would do, why not propose a marriage between you and Pete or Steve?" she asks still flustered by the event that has transpired.

Helena gives her a look of incredulity. "There is no universe in which Pete Lattimer and I would ever be romantically involved," she says shuddering at the thought. "And as for Steve…" she tapers off significantly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay," Myka acknowledges the futility of the question she posed as she grasps the back of her neck in agitation and leans on the edge of her desk.

"I suppose I should feel flattered I'm the one you think of spur of the moment when you're trying to convince Artie you're in love with someone," she laughs nervously meeting Helena's eyes.

"You should," Helena replies softly. "Myka…you and I…we make sense," and there is a look of shyness about her at the admission that momentarily takes Myka's breath away. "At least in the sense of fooling Artie about my romantic attachment anyway," she manages a chuckle.

"Helena, this is serious," Myka continues, trying to ignore the swarm of butterflies that are currently fluttering in her stomach at Helena's words. "Marriage…it's a contract, and in this instance, illegal, as I mentioned before, to marry someone just to obtain residence in the country," she sputters. "We could get caught. You could be deported anyway and I'd be sent to jail and…"

"Myka," Helena interrupts moving forward in her chair to lay a soothing hand along Myka's leg and Myka is acutely aware of her touch. "I'm hardly a threat to national security. I'm only an Englishwoman who happened to let my visa expire. I've lived here for three years now. I think your government has more important concerns than my personal affairs, at least I should hope so," she quips.

But Myka doesn't laugh, doesn't even smile. Instead, Helena observes the frown on Myka's face deepen and the look that passes though her green eyes is one of fear.

"I'm sorry, Myka," Helena apologizes. "I meant what I said before, I don't want to put you in any situation that makes you uncomfortable," she says removing her hand from Myka's leg to run it through her raven tresses. Myka misses the contact but watches distractedly as Helena's long fingers filter through her hair. "And you're absolutely right, it is illegal what I've asked of you and I can't do it. I'll tell Artie the truth and return to London," she says rising from her chair.

Myka truly is afraid now. She's afraid of creating this lie to sell to Artie, Mrs. Frederic, and possibly the government, yes, but is it really a lie when she does love Helena? After all, friends get married all the time, why should this be any different? What truly terrifies Myka is Helena walking out of her life to return indefinitely to London, to possibly never see her again. To not see Helena's dark eyes shine with amusement, or hear her laughter, or feel her excitement when she comes across a new story she wants to publish. There would be no more morning meetings talking over hot beverages, or the occasional quiet Friday nights spent on Myka's sofa sharing a bottle of wine and watching a movie. Myka can't let Helena go, she won't.

"No, wait," Myka implores watching as Helena turns dark eyes on her. "I'll marry you," she breathes.

"You will?" Helena asks uncertain.

Myka stops leaning on her desk to stand up straight, awkwardly dropping her hands to her side. "Yes, I'll marry you," she repeats, feeling as if her heart is about to burst from her chest at Helena's appreciative smile. "Admittedly I have my reservations…obviously I do…but…I don't want you to leave, Helena."

"I don't want to leave either," Helena responds and the air between them is palpable.

Myka grasps the back of her neck again, as she tries to grasp for something more to say. "I'm still a little confused how you could let your visa expire in the first place though. It's unlike you to forget something so important."

Helena looks away, combing her fingers through her hair distractedly. "I don't know quite how it happened either," she confesses. "It's not like me to be so careless, but I have had a rather busy schedule of late and there have been…a dalliance or two that have offered some distraction," she concedes with a smirk.

Myka rolls her eyes at this. "You and your dalliances," she mutters under her breath as she steps behind her desk and begins to shuffle through papers.

"What was that, darling?" Helena asks with a raised brow.

It's on the tip of Myka's tongue to say 'nothing' and let it go, but there is something else that bothers her. Something she needs to find out if they are actually to go through this marriage.

"Well, since you brought up the subject…what happened with Giselle?" Myka asks softly, trying to sound nonchalant.

Helena looks away, almost as if she's embarrassed about something. "We've parted ways," is all she offers.

Myka huffs in frustration at Helena's lack of an explanation. "That's all you're going to tell me about this woman you were so infatuated with not more than three weeks ago when you finally introduced me to her?"

Helena remains silent and still doesn't look at Myka.

"Helena?" Myka asks gentler now, concerned by her reaction. "Wouldn't you rather marry Giselle, seeing as you two were actually involved?"

"No," Helena says adamantly then tries to explain. "Myka, things happen…something happened…I made a mistake," she smiles sadly finally meeting Myka's eyes and Myka is surprised to observe a faint blush to her cheeks before Helena quickly turns away again. "At any rate, it really doesn't matter what happened as Giselle and I were never going to be a long term relationship."

"Why would you say that? You both seemed completely…taken with each other when I saw you together," Myka speaks truthfully as much as the remembrance of that meeting still bothers her for reasons she doesn't want to examine.

Helena laughs sardonically. "Evidence that appearances can be deceiving. As it so happens, we broke up that very night, actually."

"Oh," is all Myka manages to say. Stepping around her desk, Myka approaches Helena and gently touches her arm. "I'm sorry, Helena," she says sincerely.

Helena looks up at the touch and Myka finds herself struggling for breath at the sight of those dark eyes looking at her with such vulnerability and affection.

"Thank you, darling, but there's nothing to be sorry about, truly," she smiles even though it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Oh, Myka," she says, her eyes suddenly large, "I didn't even think to ask in the midst of all my troubles, but what about you, darling? Is there someone you're interested in, because if so, I don't want to interfere…"

"Helena, stop," Myka shakes her head. "There is no one else."

Helena looks at her critically. "Are you absolutely certain?"

Myka briefly thinks of Sam. A lawyer who happens to work in the same building, they finally introduced themselves after meeting in the elevator several times. They've even met for coffee once in the building's cafeteria, and though Sam is intelligent and kind and seems interested to take things further, Myka is reluctant to do the same.

"I'm certain. I'm all yours," Myka says then blushes at the unintended implication of her words.

Helena grasps her hand and smiles. "Thank you for this, Myka. You truly are a friend beyond compare."

Myka steps away, forcing Helena to drop her hand at the action. "So, I guess we need to make arrangements then. When do we get married?"

"As soon as possible, however, we do have quite a bit to get done. We need to obtain the marriage certificate and find an officiate to marry us, but I think we should be able to get everything done by Thursday."

"Thursday," Myka breathes suddenly weak in the knees at the thought. "That's…really fast," she says sitting on the edge of her desk once more.

"Not getting cold feet already, are you darling?" Helena quips. "Surely our conversation this morning has been more than sufficient to convince you of the infallibility of this arrangement," she smirks.

"Not funny, Helena," Myka says grasping the edge of her desk tightly just for something to hold onto.

"Relax, darling," Helena tries to soothe. "We'll get married and in three months, after I receive my visa, we'll have the marriage annulled as if it never happened."

"Three months. Just in time for Christmas," Myka suddenly realizes.

"Yes, you can consider the annulment a gift then," Helena says a little too brightly.

Myka ignores the comment and clears her throat nervously. "And what about living arrangements during the three months we're married?"

Helena smiles. "There's no reason why that should change. We simply both go on about our lives as normal, only we'll be married now, so you just can't marry another during that time."

"Fine," Myka nods her approval. "I think we should keep this marriage just between us, Artie and I suppose Mrs. Frederic."

"I agree discretion is of the essence."

"I'll tell Artie of our plans then."

"It would probably be better coming from you," Helena concedes.

"Right. Okay then, if everything is settled on that point, I suppose we should get to work. What story is Artie refusing to let you publish now, Helena?"

And just like that, they are back to being coworkers, their friendship firmly in place and firmly unchanged.

* * *

><p>Myka spends most of the morning locked in her office after she and Helena have discussed both work matters and the matter of their impending marriage. She's not sure which is harder to believe: that's she's going to break the law, or that she's intentionally doing so to marry Helena. Had it been anyone but Helena, Myka knows she would never even consider this plan, let alone act on it. But it is Helena, and Myka has long since realized where Helena is concerned, there is nothing she won't do for her. She sighs at the thought, wondering how she ever got to this point.<p>

Finally resigning herself to at last to speak with Artie about deportation solution, she stands from her desk to pull on her blazer. Distractedly, she takes a moment to adjust the collar, pulls at the sleeves, tugs at the fit, brushes a hand through her unruly curls before at last walking out of her office, across the main floor and knocks on Artie's door.

"Come in!" Artie barks.

Myka quickly steps inside, firmly shutting the door behind her and strides up to his desk.

"Well?" he asks leaning back in his chair to look up at her.

"Artie, Helena and I…have decided to marry," Myka speaks and hates that her voice quivers slightly at the statement.

Artie looks at her skeptically. "Are you absolutely sure about this, Myka?" he asks and his voice softens with concern.

"Artie, I know you and Helena have never gotten along, but I hope one day you'll see in her what I do. That she's incredibly intelligent, a talented editor, she's caring and loyal and…"

"And you're going to marry her," Artie sighs interrupting her rambling. "When is the wedding then?"

"We're planning on Thursday evening after work."

Artie nods. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Myka."

"I've given the situation a lot of consideration and I know what I'm doing, Artie," she speaks honestly, "I really do. But I wondered if I could ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Please keep our marriage quiet? I know you'll have to inform Mrs. Frederic, but please, let Helena and I keep this between us, at least for now, while everything is…still so new. I mean, we just barely started dating…and now to get married…" she tries to explain, faltering slightly under the lie.

Artie purses his lips in contemplation for several long minutes and Myka feels perspiration begin to dot her skin under his gaze.

"Fine," he finally agrees.

"Thank you, Artie," Myka smiles with relief. Artie just waves her off in dismissal and she quickly exits his office.

"So, what's the news today?" Pete asks startling Myka as she closes Artie's office door behind her.

"What news?" Myka asks confused.

"The news, Mykes, you know. What was the battle royal about earlier this morning between HG and Artie?"

"Oh, uh, you know the usual," she answers vaguely.

"Hey, you okay, Mykes?" Pete asks taking in her appearance, the way her skin is slightly flushed and she almost sounds like she's out of breath.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asks pulling at her blazer self-consciously.

"I don't know you just seem a little flushed. Did Artie say something to upset you? Did he finally make good on his threats and fire HG?"

Myka shakes her head. "You know Mrs. Frederic would never allow that to happen. Helena is staying for good," Myka confirms, a soft smile gracing her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Helena offers to obtain the marriage license, but considering her neglect is the reason for their current predicament, Myka decides to take responsibility for the marriage license herself. However, a quick search on the Internet and a phone call to confirm, (Myka is leaving nothing to chance) reveals that both parties must be present to obtain the license, so bright and early Tuesday morning, Myka and Helena are there on the steps of the courthouse waiting for the doors to open.

The September morning is brisk, a chill in the air and Myka is grateful for the steaming cup of coffee in her hands that Helena insisted on purchasing for her on their way to the courthouse. She takes a sip now and her eyes meet Helena's over the rim of her cup as Helena sips at her own hot tea.

"Thank you again for doing this, Myka," Helena says.

Myka waves her off. "That's what friends do right? Marry each other when they're faced with deportation," she laughs lightly.

"I'm not quite sure all friends would be so willing to step up in this circumstance, but you only reinforce the reason why I'm very lucky to call you my friend."

"I'm sure you would do the same for me."

"Ah, but I'm quite sure you would not ask such a thing of me," Helena says despondently.

"Hey," Myka gently chides, laying a hand along Helena's arm to offer comfort, "if that's true, it's only because as you know, I'd have the visa paperwork filled out and completed well in advance," she says, her eyes shining with amusement.

"That is true," Helena concedes. "You're always so organized, dotting every i and crossing every t as it were."

"It's who I am," Myka agrees with a shrug.

"Yes, and I'm extremely grateful that you are who you are," Helena says softly and Myka feels the heat of a blush form in her cheeks at the way Helena is looking at her, her eyes soft and sincere.

Uncertain what to say in response, an awkward silence follows in the space of several heartbeats before Helena is speaking again, somewhat hesitantly.

"I've been giving it some thought…since yesterday that is, wondering what we should do about our names."

"What do you mean?" Myka asks.

"We'll have to sign the marriage certificate once we're actually married. Traditionally, married couples share their name."

A burst of laughter tumbles from Myka's lips. "I'd say our impending marriage is hardly traditional."

"Yes," Helena sighs. "You're right of course."

Myka raises an eyebrow at Helena's…disappointed reaction and feels her pulse begin to quicken. "Wait, are you saying you want to take my name?" she asks confused and is surprised to see a pink hue in Helena's cheeks. It could be affects of the cold, but Myka is fairly certain Helena is actually blushing.

"Well, more like take each other's names. Wells-Bering or Bering-Wells, some variation of the sort. I think perhaps Bering-Wells would be more agreeable…you do have the alphabet on your side…and it does roll off the tongue slightly better," Helena stammers.

Myka is on the brink of grinning at the idea of Helena actually giving thought to what name they should share, but there is a nagging question on her mind. "Why bother changing names if we're just going to get the marriage annulled in three months?" she very logically asks and hates herself a little for it, especially when she watches Helena deflate before her eyes.

"Oh. Yes, well, I just thought perhaps it would look more official on the wedding certificate, I don't actually expect you to legally change your name," she explains.

"Well, if it's only for the marriage certificate," Myka contemplates, "I suppose it makes sense to share our name," she offers Helena a smile.

"Really?" Helena asks.

"Yeah, I mean you're right. We don't have to legally change our names. That would just be extra work to have to change them back later. But on the marriage certificate, it could be a good thing, especially if for some reason we are questioned about the validity of the marriage. It can't hurt," Myka concludes with a shrug.

Helena smiles brightly. "Aces."

Myka feels a rush of warmth spread through her chest at Helena's smile and wants to say…something, anything, but at just that moment, they both hear the turn of the lock in the door and the courthouse is opened for them to enter inside.

The office is empty except for the two women as they step up to the clerk's counter to ask about applying for a marriage license. The woman behind the counter offers them a friendly smile as they state their intention.

"We've gotten quite a few same-sex couples applying for marriage licenses since the law was passed," the clerk says. "It's so good to see people that have loved each other for years finally offered the opportunity to legalize that love for all the world to see."

"Yes, it is indeed," Helena readily agrees as Myka begins to silently fill out her portion of the paperwork.

"How long have you two been together?" the woman asks curiously.

"We've…known each other three years," Helena answers truthfully.

"And have you got your wedding all planned out? Dresses, cake, the works?"

Helena laughs. "Nothing so grand as that. Myka and I aren't very elaborate I'm afraid. A simple ceremony is all we need. In fact, we'll likely be back in this very courthouse later this week for the ceremony."

"That seems a shame. Two beautiful women like you should have a day of extravagance that celebrates you," the clerk says.

"I'm quite certain Myka and I will find a way to make the day memorable in our own special way," Helena smirks at Myka, delighting in the way a blush flushes her cheeks.

"Here, your turn to fill out the application," Myka says pushing the paper towards Helena.

"I have to say, it's one of the perks of my job to see such obviously in love couples like you making a lifetime commitment to each other. To love, honor and cherish," the clerk sighs. "I tell you, it makes me feel like there is hope for the world yet."

Myka rubs at the back of her neck, feeling heat rise in her cheeks yet again. She offers the clerk a bashful smile. "Sounds like you enjoy your job then."

"I do," she affirms, "especially when I have two blushing brides on my hands," she laughs.

Myka glances at Helena who offers her a brief smile before directing her attention to the application; and Myka is taken aback to see that the clerk is right, Helena is blushing for the second time this morning. Myka has rarely witnessed Helena blush over anything; this woman whose incessant flirting can bring about a blush to Myka's cheeks as easily as breathing. To observe Helena blushing for the second time this morning is nothing short of extraordinary and she's not sure what to think of it.

Tearing her gaze from Helena, Myka asks, "How long will it take to obtain the license?"

"Can't wait to get married, is that it?" the clerk laughs.

"Something like that," Myka agrees.

"As quickly as my little fingers can type, I should have your license ready for you. Pay the thirty dollar fee and I'd say, in no longer than fifteen minutes, you two can be on your way to a lifetime of happiness, once you have an officiate actually marry you that is," she smiles warmly.

"Thank you," Helena speaks as she pushes the completed application across the counter to the clerk and begins to search through her wallet for the appropriate sum. "We appreciate your assistance with this."

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine. You two are just adorable," she grins before turning to her computer to work in earnest.

Helena offers Myka a soft smile and they walk away from the counter to take a seat on a bench in the empty lobby as they wait for a piece of paper that will unite them in a way that will leave their lives forever changed.

Sitting side by side, Myka thumbs through a discarded magazine distractedly while Helena crosses and uncrosses her legs at least a dozen times, Myka keenly aware each time.

"It's nothing to be nervous about, Helena," she finally speaks after watching Helena cross her legs for the umpteenth time.

Helena looks at her startled. "I'm not nervous, darling," she defends, combing her fingers through her hair.

"Your body language suggests otherwise," Myka grins.

Helena sighs. "You know me far too well, Myka. "All right, I am nervous. It's becoming very real all of a sudden and I just want to make sure…that I'm not going to ruin your life," she says looking down at her hands.

The catch in Helena's voice is enough to set Myka's heart aflutter. "You're not, Helena," she says gently. "I wouldn't marry you if I didn't want to." Helena looks up sharply at the statement. "I mean, you know…to help you," Myka stammers under her gaze.

Helena smiles at Myka's concern for her. "I know," she concedes, "but are you absolutely certain you want to go through with this? It's not too late to change your mind and I certainly wouldn't think any less of you for doing so."

Myka knows Helena is giving her a graceful out. They can forget the plan, they won't break the law and Helena will return to London. Myka intakes a sharp breath at the thought of Helena's possible departure. It's just as painful now as it was the day before. She can't possibly endure Helena leaving…her.

"I'm certain. I want to do this, Helena," she says as she continues to flip through pages of the magazine unseeingly.

"Forgive me for saying so, but you don't appear so certain by the way you're looking through that magazine," Helena smirks.

"I'm just browsing through it," Myka defends.

"It's upside down, darling."

Myka groans when she realizes Helena is correct and quickly closes the magazine and turns it right side up to reveal a parenting magazine of all things.

"The remnants of another who found it imperative to marry?" Helena questions, glancing at the cover.

Myka manages a chuckle. "I wouldn't be surprised," she says meeting Helena's amused eyes. "Okay, I may be slightly nervous," she admits.

Helena laughs. "Perfectly understandable." Studying the cover of the magazine in Myka's hands, she is suddenly struck by a thought. "It's terribly thoughtless of me not to ask before now, but since we are to be married in a just a matter of days, I suppose I should know…do you want to have children someday, Myka?" she asks, her eyes alight and her mouth set in a grin.

Myka feels a familiar heat travel into her cheeks at the inquiry. "It doesn't really matter where we're concerned, does it? I mean, this marriage is just for convenience; we'll be separated in a few months. Not to mention the fact we're two women, so children aren't going to happen without some sort of…assistance," she stammers trying to turn back to the magazine for distraction.

"Still, I'd like to know," Helena continues as she gently pulls the magazine from Myka's hands. "Do you want children someday?" she asks again.

Myka sighs. "I don't know? Maybe…if I'm with the right person and it's something they want too. Right now, I'm more focused on my career, and children are not part of that."

"Fair enough," Helena concedes. "I think it's good to be well established before having children anyway."

"What about you then?" Myka asks genuinely curious. "Do you see yourself having children?"

Helena adjusts in her chair as she struggles for an answer.

"Helena?" Myka prods. "Turn about is fair play," she nudges her shoulder playfully.

Helena sighs. "All right then, yes, I see myself having children. Or rather, having a child. A little girl to be specific," she answers seriously.

"Really?" Myka asks surprised. "You've actually thought about this, haven't you?"

Helena turns dark eyes to meet Myka's bright ones. "I haven't just thought about it, Myka," she speaks softly. "I've dreamed about her, many times," she says looking away, suddenly self-conscious about her very personal admission.

Myka takes a moment to process this new information, to realize that Helena would like to be a mother someday. It's a revelation to Myka who has always seen Helena as independent and carefree, but whom she knows is equally loyal and caring. She slips her hand into Helena's then, squeezing it gently. Helena turns quickly to look at their entwined fingers, then meets Myka's eyes once more.

"What does she look like?" Myka gently encourages and feels her heart flutter at the smile that breaks out on Helena's features at the question.

"She has dark hair like my own and her eyes are…" Helena stops abruptly, realizing the little dream girl's eyes are the exact shade of green flecked with gold looking intently at her now; _Myka's eyes_. "They're bright and intelligent," she hastily says instead. "Anyway, she's a sweet little girl, and so inquisitive. She's real to me, Myka," she finishes softly.

"If she's your daughter, no doubt she'll be as intelligent and beautiful as you are," Myka speaks before she can rein in the words. Her eyes widen at the confession she has just made to Helena's beauty, but Helena only laughs.

"Thank you, darling," she says squeezing the hand in hers. "I've long suspected you found my appearance pleasing, but it's nice to know for certain," she smirks.

Myka feels a blush creep up her neck once more and wonders what to do about Helena's hand in hers, if she should continue holding on or let go, but is thankfully interrupted by the clerk calling for them.

"Bering and Wells?"

They both stand then, their hands dropping at their sides as they step forward to collect their marriage license.

"Will you two be keeping your own names or sharing a name?" the clerk asks curiously once they approach the counter again.

"Sharing," Helena answers. "We've agreed upon Bering-Wells."

"Wonderful," the clerk beams in approval. "I know some couples like to keep their names, everyone is so independent these days it seems, but I'm a little old-fashioned that way and think families should have a common name. Makes it simpler too if any children should come along," she winks at Myka who manages a weak smile in return.

"Now, no doubt you're already aware, but once you're actually married, the officiate will have you sign the marriage certificate with your new name, but that doesn't legally change your name. You'll have to go to the social security office to do that," she explains.

"Yes, we're aware," Helena responds.

The clerk nods. "I just have to say again, you two just look like you belong together," she gushes at them. "I've seen plenty of couples at this counter over the years, and I can tell, you two are going to make it."

Helena glances at Myka, noticing her rubbing at her neck in embarrassment and smiles at the clerk. "That is very kind of you to say Ms…"

"Oh, my name's Theodora, though everyone just calls me Ted," she laughs.

"Thank you, Ted, you're very kind," Helena says sincerely. "Myka and I are fortunate to be in your esteem."

"Yes, thank you," Myka manages to speak, carefully taking the license from her and placing it in her satchel.

"Best wishes to you both," Ted calls after them as she watches their retreating forms, Helena's hand on the small of Myka's back, guiding her through the doors into the cool autumn day.

* * *

><p>As Myka and Helena begin their descent down the courthouse steps, Helena broaches another topic. "I suppose we should consider obtaining wedding rings now."<p>

Myka stumbles on a step at the statement, feeling Helena's hand under her arm to help steady her. "Thanks," she says straightening.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, darling" Helena apologizes.

"No, it's fine," Myka waves her off. "I just tripped, you know how clumsy I can be sometimes."

"Indeed," Helena agrees, her eyes shining with amusement. "I recall when you managed to spill red wine on my cashmere sweater at Thanksgiving two years ago at your family's home."

"That was an accident and I told you how sorry I was," Myka says.

"Over and over again, yes I remember," Helena smiles. "Still, it was cashmere, and I bought it specifically to make a good impression on your family since you were kind enough to invite me."

"You bought a sweater just for dinner with my family?"

"Yes, I wanted to look my best."

"Well, sorry…again," Myka says rubbing her neck awkwardly.

Helena laughs. "It's fine, darling. You were very sweet finding me something more suitable to wear for the rest of the evening. An old college sweatshirt I believe it was?" she asks, her eyes full of mirth.

Myka rolls her eyes. "It's all the clothing I had left in my childhood bedroom and I don't remember you complaining at the time."

"No and I'm not now, darling. Simply remembering. And then last year you slipped on the driveway just as we were leaving, managing to take me down with you in the process. I was sore for days."

"You were sore? I was the one who bared the brunt of that fall with you landing on top of me," Myka says blushing at the memory of Helena's body pressed against hers for a few awkward moments while they tried to untangle from the fall. "And it was icy, if you'll also remember."

"Yes, it was," Helena acquiesces. "I'm just wondering what to expect for this year. Perhaps I should bring a change of clothes _and_ a suit of armor."

"Or maybe I won't bother to invite you this year and you won't have to worry about either," Myka returns haughtily.

"But you wouldn't want to exclude your _wife_ from a family dinner," Helena quips earning her a glare from Myka. "I'm sorry, darling, you're just so easy to tease sometimes."

Speaking seriously again, Helena says, "Now, about the matter at hand, the wedding rings…"

"Do you really think we should get rings, Helena?" Myka asks uneasily. "I mean, they aren't necessary to get married…and it's not like we'll be wearing them anyway as they would only raise unwanted questions."

"That is true," Helena concedes. "However not having rings at the ceremony might also raise unwanted questions."

Myka nods. "You're probably right. What about the expense though? It's a lot of money to spend on something neither of use will end up wearing."

"I'm sure we can find something inexpensive to fit our needs," Helena assures. "Shall we take the time now while we're away from the office to go to a jeweler?"

It makes sense to take care of this errand while they're already together but still Myka hesitates. She's feeling like everything is hitting at once and suddenly finding it difficult to breathe under the weight of it all.

"I don't know, Helena, I really should get back to the office…and we still have another day yet before the ceremony. Maybe we can plan on getting the rings tomorrow on our lunch break?" she asks hopefully.

Helena studies Myka carefully, sees the trepidation in her eyes and smiles gently. "Of course, darling, whatever you prefer."

"Tomorrow then," Myka breathes.

* * *

><p>The appointment at the courthouse that morning only took an hour. Myka, at her desk by nine-thirty, falls into her chair oddly exhausted. Brushing a strand of curly hair from her face, she sighs heavily. Everything that happened this morning has finally taken its toll on her. Talk of marriage, name changes, children, rings…it had all suddenly become too much for Myka to withstand when Helena mentioned looking at wedding rings on the courthouse steps and Myka had to just slow down enough to breathe. She laughs at herself now as she realizes that if the mere thought of looking at wedding rings was enough to set her to panicking, however is she to survive the actual ceremony?<p>

Trying to put aside personal matters, she turns to her computer screen, intending to work, but instead stares blankly at the screen, watching the cursor mock her until she has to turn away, standing to look out the window instead.

She watches in silence as rain begins to steadily fall, the drops splashing off the pavement below. Walkers hurry along the sidewalk, some with brightly colored umbrellas, some without. Cars move through traffic with a quiet ebb and flow viewed from her twelve-story window. But none of it matters.

What matters is that she is planning to marry Helena in less than two days. She is going to marry Helena Wells. This is actually going to happen. The marriage license safe inside her satchel proves that it will happen. Myka is still uncertain how to feel about this turn of events. In some ways, it seems nothing more than a bizarre dream, because only in a dream would she ever willingly break the law to do this. Only in a dream would Helena want to marry her. And yet, this is no dream. Helena proposed a marriage between them and Myka is willing to break the law to keep Helena here, near her always.

Myka sighs, dropping her forehead against the cool glass of the window, watching the rain continue to fall. Helena said nothing would have to change, but things will change; she can feel it. She only hopes she can endure it.

"Hey, Mykes, everything okay?"

Myka startles at the sound of Pete's voice from the open doorway. She clears her throat as she quickly steps away from the window to sit at her desk. "Yeah, Pete, why?" she asks not glancing up to meet his eyes, focusing her attention instead on her computer screen.

"I don't know you seem a little distracted these last couple days. And this morning, you were gone for a while. It's not like you. So, are you…okay?"

Myka slows at the typing she began as a distraction from Pete's gentle interrogation, trying to come up with a valid explanation to set her friend at ease. Finally she stops typing altogether to meet Pete's concerned stare. She smiles at the sight.

"I'm fine, Pete, I promise. I've had a…personal matter to attend to, but it's taken care of."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. Now, get back to work, slacker," she teases.

Pete retreats from her door with a shrug and Myka turns back to her computer, the cursor patiently waiting for her to begin again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready for our date?" Helena asks.

Myka looks up from her computer to see Helena in the doorway, a smile on her face and her coat folded over her arm as if ready to depart.

"Uh, yeah, just give me a minute to finish up here?"

"Of course," Helena assents, quietly stepping further into the office and studying Myka carefully. Watching the way her brow furrows slightly as she concentrates, the way her hair, that wondrously curly hair moves against her shoulders with every slight tilt of her head. The way she presses her lips together just so and…

"I can feel you staring at me, you know."

"I wasn't trying to hide it, darling," Helena answers unabashedly. "You are quite intriguing to watch," she says unashamed to show her admiration of the other woman, especially when it earns her a flushed glare from Myka that sets Helena to chuckling.

"I'm ready now," Myka says with a final click of the mouse before quickly rising from her chair and reaching for her coat, willing the familiar flutter in her stomach to abate as she pulls it on. "You ready then?" Myka asks as she turns to watch Helena put on her own coat.

"I'm always ready, darling," Helena returns lightly as she steps close to Myka. "Shall we then?" she asks, her dark eyes shining.

As Myka and Helena walk through the office together, Leena sees them on their way out, notices how close they walk together, almost close enough to touch. She smiles at the common sight, the way they gravitate towards each other without even realizing they do it.

"I hope you two enjoy your time together," Leena calls after them brightly, grinning, as they both seem to startle at her voice, completely unaware of anyone else but each other.

"Oh, Leena, yes, Myka and I are stepping out for lunch and we may be a little late coming back," Helena quickly explains. "If Mr. Kosan should call, please notify him I'll return his call when I return. He's anxious to know how the design of his book cover is coming along."

"I'll let him know," Leena assures. "Enjoy your date," she winks at them before turning away missing Helena's raised brow and Myka's gaping stare.

* * *

><p>Myka hasn't stepped inside a jewelry store in years, not since she was a teenager and her younger sister Tracy dragged her into one. Tracy, who was always fascinated with jewelry, clothes, make-up; all things Myka hardly bothered with. By contrast, Myka has never been one to wear much jewelry, only a watch on her wrist for practicality and a necklace every so often when she actually goes out for an evening. She is overwhelmed now by the variety of jewelry on display and doesn't quite know where to begin.<p>

Helena gently guides her to a counter and they stand close together looking over the glass at all the different rings laid out before them. Bands of gold, white gold, platinum, silver, rings with diamonds, pearls, amethyst, emeralds and any other stone imaginable.

"It's quite an impressive collection," Helena says from beside her. "Do you see anything you like, darling?"

"I think these are all too…elaborate for our needs, Helena," Myka returns quietly.

"Good afternoon, ladies," a friendly saleswoman greets them both with a firm handshake. "My name is Deb. Is there something I can help you find?"

"Yes," Helena assents. "We'd like to have a look at wedding rings."

"Which of you is the lucky bride to be?"

"Actually, Myka and I are marrying each other," Helena says gently grasping Myka's hand in hers and entwining their fingers.

"Wonderful," the saleswoman beams at them. "I thought you might be a couple judging by the way you just seem to move toward each other like people in love tend to do," she winks, "but I didn't want to assume anything," she smiles at them.

Myka meets Helena's eyes briefly before glancing away with embarrassment. She tries not to take Deb's comment seriously. She knows the saleswoman likely works on commission and complimenting couples is just part of the job. Most couples are really in love with each other and are intending to marry for real, forever. Deb has no way of knowing Myka's marriage to Helena is nothing more than a legality to keep her in the country.

"Any kind of ring in particular you have in mind?" Deb asks.

"Just something simple," Myka speaks and wonders that she manages to speak at all given how dry her throat has suddenly become from both the saleswoman's words and Helena's hand in hers.

"Simple…as in just a band and no stones?" she guesses.

"Yes," Helena agrees, "a plain wedding band is all we need."

Deb leads them to a case full of wedding bands of all different metals, color and width. "Are you looking to find a wedding band to match an engagement ring?" she asks.

"No, we haven't really been engaged that long, only since Monday morning, in fact," Helena says almost apologetically. "We've just decided to forgo the engagement and get married tomorrow."

"Oh. That's a little unusual, especially these days," Deb says surprised. "It seems like everyone wants a big wedding. Couples, they sometimes forget the real reason for the wedding in the first place, their love for each other. It's refreshing to have you ladies know what really matters," she smiles at them, smiling wider as she notices the way they look at each other, their stare soft and lingering before they glance away bashfully.

"So, would you like to wear matching rings then or each choose your own based on personal preference?" Deb asks already guessing their answer.

Myka and Helena look at one another questioningly. "I've always kind of liked the idea of a married couple wearing matching rings…but it's whatever you'd like, Helena," Myka says, a hand playing at her neck awkwardly.

Helena smiles warmly at the sight, squeezing Myka's hand gently to offer comfort. "I'd prefer we wear matching rings as well, darling," she says.

"Excellent," Deb enthuses, effectively breaking the stare between the two women. "Then all you need to do now is agree on which ring you both like."

Helena and Myka devote their attention to the rings in the case for several long moments and almost simultaneously choose the same one, a simple wedding band of white gold.

Deb looks at them startled, then smiles wide. "If you only knew how often it usually takes couple to agree on matching rings," she laughs shaking her head. "I can see you two are a definitely special."

"Yes, well, Myka and I are alike in many ways, it's not too surprising we would have the same taste in wedding rings," Helena smiles, clearly pleased.

After a quick fitting, Deb moves away to package the rings leaving the two women alone. Helena pulls out her credit card and is surprised to observe Myka doing the same.

"Darling, what are you doing?" she asks concerned.

"I'm paying for your ring."

Helena shakes her head. "Myka, no, I'll pay for both rings. It's because of me that we have to get rings at all," she argues.

"Helena," Myka sighs, "I know this isn't a real wedding in the traditional sense, but it is still a wedding, your wedding, and I'm not going to let you pay for your own ring. It just seems…wrong to me," she finishes distractedly brushing a curl from her face.

Helena is completely awed by the woman before her, at Myka looking at her with those green eyes, so intent in her purpose. An involuntary smile twitches at her lips at the sight of Myka looking so adamant.

"All right, darling, as you wish," she concedes and Myka nods her satisfaction.

Helena continues to observe Myka silently, feeling an emotion well within her chest that she can't quite put a name to. "Thank you for this, Myka," Helena says so softly it's barely audible, but Myka hears her.

"You're welcome, Helena," she answers just as softly.

* * *

><p>That evening, Myka sits on her sofa, her laptop open on the coffee table, a marked up manuscript sitting beside it, but she's not working. Instead, she stares blankly at the walls of her apartment, her mind whirling with all the scenarios in which this impending marriage can possibly go wrong, before her gaze focuses on the little black box sitting on the edge of the table. Strumming her fingers along her leg for several minutes, she finally grasps the box to open it and peer inside at the ring, Helena's ring. Tomorrow evening at this time, the ring will be worn by Helena because they will be legally married. And somewhere in Helena's possession is a matching ring that she will wear because they will be married. Actually, legally, <em>married.<em>

So lost in her thoughts, Myka startles at the sound of a knock on her door. She quickly pockets the ring and rising, opens the door to find Pete on the other side.

"Pete, what are you doing here?" she asks truly surprised. "Tonight's not a scheduled movie night."

"I know it's not, but you've been acting strange the last few days so I thought I'd drop by to see if I can find out why."

"Pete, I'm fine," she scoffs folding her arms over her t-shirt clad chest.

"Fine then, just have dinner with me. Amanda's got some work function tonight and I don't want to eat alone, so I brought over food to share. A scrumptious double bacon cheeseburger with fries for me and that bunny food you eat," he says holding up a fast-food bag with grease patches.

"Your greasy burger better not have touched my bunny food, Lattimer," she says stepping aside to allow Pete inside her apartment.

"Ah, that's my girl," he brushes a quick kiss against her cheek as he moves quickly inside towards the sofa.

"Pete!"

He immediately changes course towards the small circular table in the kitchen. "Right, not allowed to eat on your sofa anymore after the pizza fiasco, got it," he nods throwing a leg over a chair to sit down and begins to unpack the food.

Myka just shakes her head in amusement as Pete takes a generous bite of his burger, sauce spilling onto his face. She tears off paper towels from the dispenser and hands him one.

"You want something to drink?" she asks opening the door to her fridge. "Cream soda?"

"Sure, thanks," he mumbles taking the can from her as she finally sits down with her own bottled water and begins to unwrap her turkey wrap.

They eat in companionable silence, Myka occasionally stealing a fry and Pete pretending to be annoyed by it.

"So, what's going on with you, Mykes?" Pete asks as he wipes his face clean and balls up the paper towel and food wrapper, putting them in the empty food bag.

"Nothing is going on with me, Pete," she tries to convince him, rising from her chair and clearing the table, turning away at the sink to throw away the trash.

He shakes his head. "Not buying it. Something is bothering you. Come on, Mykes, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Myka wishes that were true, but she most certainly cannot tell him about her impending marriage to Helena. Still, she does have to tell him something or else he won't let it go.

"I've just got a lot on my mind right now. You know how work can be sometimes."

"Yeah," Pete nods. "But I also know you, Myka, and you thrive on work. No, it's something else that's bothering you. Everything okay with your family?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Tracy is already in her third trimester. I still can't believe she's going to be a mom and I'm going to be an aunt," she says shaking her head in awe.

"Is that it? That your younger sister is going to have kids before you?" Pete guesses.

Myka scoffs. "You know, sometimes it's like you don't know me at all. I'm not you, Pete, I'm not looking to have children right now."

"Hey, now," he whines.

"True though isn't it? You're the one who wants to be a dad," Myka says hoping the new topic is enough to distract Pete from questioning her further about what's worrying her.

"Yeah," Pete agrees, "I do. And I think Amanda may be the one to make that happen with," he says dreamily.

"Really? That's great, Pete. So, you're actually going to finally tie the knot then?"

Pete shrugs. "Yeah, I mean, I'd like to. I think it must be pretty great to share a life with someone you love and who loves you."

"Yeah, I'm sure it must be," Myka says contemplatively, her fingers lightly brushing against the ring in her pocket. Clearing her throat she asks, "Well, does Amanda want to get married?"

"I think she does. But in some ways, she's like you, really focused on her career. We've talked about having kids though, and she does want them eventually and…and I see what you're doing here," Pete suddenly shakes a finger at her. "I didn't come here to discuss my love life, I came here to find out what's bothering you and try to help. So spill it."

Myka sighs, rubbing at her neck. "Okay, I admit…there may be something I have on my mind right now, but I'm working it out on my own, Pete. You don't need to worry about me."

Pete looks at her critically. "You sure?"

"Yeah," she smiles, "I'm sure, but thanks, Pete."

He nods. "All right then. But if you decide you want someone to listen…or you do need help with something…"

"You'll be the first I call, I promise," Myka agrees.

When Pete finally leaves, Myka sits back on her sofa, relishing the now quiet of her apartment. She loves Pete like a brother, but sometimes he's just too much, filling up every space and crevice with his exuberance when she would prefer to just be still.

Taking the little box from her pocket, Myka opens it to peer at the ring once more, touching it reverently, feeling the cool of the metal against her fingertip. This time tomorrow evening, she'll be a married woman. She's still uncertain how she feels about that and wonders how Helena feels about it.

Startling at the vibration of her phone ringing, Myka glances at the screen and smiles when she sees who is calling.

"Helena?"

"Hello, Myka."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course. I was…" she falters.

"Helena?" Myka prods and she hears a sigh of resignation over the phone.

"I happened to be looking at your ring," Helena admits, "and wondered what your feelings are about tomorrow."

Myka laughs. "Actually, I've been doing the same thing, looking at your ring and wondering what you're feeling."

"Really?" Helena sounds astonished. "I shouldn't be surprised, we really are quite alike you and I, aren't we?"

"We are," Myka agrees.

"And how do you feel about all this, Myka? Still want to go through with it?"

"Yeah, as long as you do, Helena."

"I would rather continue with my life here in Denver," Helena says, "but how do you really feel about this marriage, Myka?"

Myka sighs. "Truthfully, it's all feels surreal to me right now, and I can't quite grasp that this is actually going to happen."

Helena laughs softly. "Yes, I know the feeling," she agrees. "Well, I…I have the appointment set up with the judge…I'm not sure if I mentioned that before."

"You did; and I've already informed Artie we'll be leaving early tomorrow."

"Good. Then, if you're still certain about this…I guess we'll be married tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess we will," and Myka agrees.

"Thank you again for this, Myka," Helena speaks low and soft. "Goodnight, darling, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Helena," Myka replies softly before setting her phone down.

With one last glance at the ring, Myka closes the box, knowing sleep will be long in coming this night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all those who have taken the time to comment, I appreciate it.**

Thursday morning comes much too quickly as Myka knew it would. She rises from her bed as soon as her alarm sounds and blearily rubs at her eyes before stretching her long body as she steps into the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. As she pats her hair dry, she catches her reflection in the mirror and suddenly realizes this is her wedding day. She feels her stomach flutter at the thought. She is going to marry Helena Wells, the most beautiful, incredible, and often infuriating, woman she knows.

Pursuing her closet, she considers what to wear for the day. Normally, she would grab whatever button-down blouse and slacks are up for rotation, but she and Helena are planning to leave work at four o'clock to go to the courthouse together and Myka isn't planning to come home first to change for the wedding. A pantsuit hardly seems appropriate to her to get married in, even if the marriage is just a formality to keep Helena in the country. She briefly considers the very few dresses she has. There is a red dress that she decides is certainly too flashy for either work or a wedding and a little black dress, that while could be worn to work, seems out of place for a wedding. Myka sighs at her lack of suitable attire and finally settles on a light blue pencil skirt that falls just below her knees and a simple white blouse. She's mildly content that the ensemble will be appropriate for a working day to be followed by a brief wedding.

Trying to calm her stomach, Myka fixes a light breakfast of coffee, toast and jam, and settling at the kitchen counter, tries to concentrate on reading the morning news on her tablet. She gives up in defeat when her attention is constantly drawn to the little black box sitting on the counter in front of her. She hasn't let the ring out of her sight since coming home the night before, and feels its presence keenly.

With an air of resignation, she stands to brush the crumbs from her skirt and settles a shaky hand against her stomach as if the touch alone will settle the fluttering there. She silently tells herself, '_You can do this. Helena is your best_ _friend whom you love and trust. It's just a simple ceremony, nothing to be_ _nervous about.'_ She audibly laughs at the thought, knowing nothing is so simple, especially where Helena is concerned.

Deciding work will serve for a good distraction from her current thoughts, Myka hurriedly places her plate in the dishwasher and pours the remaining coffee in a to-go mug. She gathers her coat and satchel, putting them on and then grasps the little black box from the counter. Opening it briefly, she makes sure the ring is still snug inside before carefully placing it in her satchel. Grabbing her keys she finally leaves the apartment, hoping to leave behind any more unsettling thoughts.

* * *

><p>"You're here earlier than usual. What's the occasion?" Leena asks, her smile wide.<p>

Myka startles at the sound of Leena's sweet voice. "Yeah, I'm planning to leave early tonight, so thought I should come in a little early to make up for it," she explains as she mentally berates herself for thinking a change of location would be enough to distract her from what will take place in mere hours. She's been working for nearly an hour all ready, but thoughts of the wedding continue to persist.

Leena shakes her head. "Myka, you work too hard. You're entitled to take some time away from the office without having to make up the time," she gently chastises.

Myka shrugs. "The work still has to be done and I enjoy it."

"I know you do, and you're very good at your job. I just wish you'd take more time for yourself, Myka. You're always working. I hope whatever you've got planned tonight has nothing to do with work and is something that will bring you pleasure."

"Yeah," Myka breathes unable to truthfully answer that her plans aren't work-related. After all, the wedding is to keep Helena working and living in Denver.

"Is there a meeting this morning I wasn't made aware of?" Artie grumbles appearing in the doorway.

"Good morning to you too, Artie," Leena bemoans.

"I'm sorry, yes, good morning, Leena, Myka," he nods. "Satisfied?" he questions, quirking an eyebrow at Leena.

She rolls her eyes and smiles at him. "It's better than a poke in the eye, though not by much."

Artie ignores her comment. "When Pete arrives, tell him I want to see him to discuss the marketing for Dupree's novel. We've got to make sure it hits the major booksellers."

"I'll let him know," Leena says offering Myka a final smile before departing.

Artie steps inside Myka's office then and closes the door behind him. "So, today's the big day then?"

"It is," Myka agrees.

Artie nods. "Mrs. Frederic asked me to extend her congratulations and best wishes."

"That's kind of her."

"And I too…want to…well…wish you good luck, Myka," he stutters.

"Thanks, Artie," Myka says oddly touched by his obvious sincerity.

"Yes, well enough of that sentimentality," he bristles. "Is everything on schedule for St. Clair's novel?"

"Yes, I have the final draft now, ready to send it to print."

"Good," is all he says before opening the door to retreat to his own office, leaving Myka shaking her head in fondness for her gruff but loveable boss.

* * *

><p>When Myka steps into the break room for a much needed second cup of coffee that morning, it is to find Helena there, fixing tea, Claudia animatedly telling her about the new book design for Adwin Kosan's latest adventure novel.<p>

"Morning, Claud, Helena," she greets them with a slight nod as she moves to the counter to pour a cup of coffee.

Helena turns at the sound of Myka's voice and is met with a shy smile and a sight to behold. Myka's hair is let down as usual, brunette curls tumbling over slender shoulders clad in a white blouse that looks soft to the touch. But it is the light blue pencil skirt that has Helena staring open mouthed. A pencil skirt, that reveals Myka's shapely calves that sets Helena's heart to racing and makes her forget the task at hand, managing to spill hot tea down the front of her own blouse.

"Oh bollocks!" she cries as the burning liquid seeps through her thin shirt to touch sensitive skin.

Myka rushes to the sink to dampen a paper towel with cool water, quickly offering it to Helena.

"Thank you, darling," she says taking the towel to apply it to herself.

"Whoa, Myka! What's the occasion?" Claudia asks impressed, noticing Myka is wearing a skirt for the first time since…she can't remember when.

"There's no occasion," Claud," Myka answers, a faint blush tinting her cheeks as she catches Helena's gaze from under dark lashes. "I just felt like wearing something…different today."

Claudia looks at Helena who remains oddly quiet after her initial curse, but who stares intently at Myka. Claudia looks back at Myka who gazes at Helena, her cheeks looking slightly flushed. Claudia looks again at Helena who appears to have a slight flush to her face as well, her mouth partially open in a look of awe.

Practically seeing the electricity between the two women, Claudia very slowly and discreetly exits the break room, neither woman taking notice of her silent escape.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who can be clumsy," Myka finally remarks pointedly observing the stain of Helena's shirt with a grin.

Helena looks down at her shirt and frowns. "Yes, well, if you hadn't managed to distract me."

"I see, it's my fault then," Myka says trying to sound annoyed but laughs instead.

"Absolutely," Helena agrees still staring intently. "Myka," she breathes, "you look lovely."

"Thanks," Myka says grasping her neck, noticing Helena wears her usual trousers and button-down shirt, the top three buttons left distractingly unbuttoned as usual.

Helena follows Myka's gaze and looks down at her own ensemble. "Not to worry, darling, I won't be wearing these clothes this evening I assure you. Especially now that I've managed to spill tea on them."

"It wouldn't matter to me if you did, Helena. "I'm marrying you, not your clothes," Myka says then gasps at her slip and turns around to make sure no one else was present to hear her mention 'marrying'.

Helena chuckles. "It appears we're alone, darling. Claudia seems to have vanished."

"I didn't even see her leave," Myka admits.

"Nor I. My attention was drawn elsewhere," Helena says as her dark eyes roam the length of Myka's figure, causing the woman of interest to stammer under her appreciative gaze.

"So, everything still on for this evening then?" Myka asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I'll meet you in your office at four as planned. Until then…" Helena says with a smile before leaving the room. Myka watches her go and as she turns back for her coffee, notices Helena's tea still sits on the counter, long forgotten.

* * *

><p>Myka doesn't see Helena again until she saunters into her office at four, just as planned, wearing a flowing floral dress and Myka finds she's unable to draw her eyes away from Helena at the moment, looking so resplendent in such a simple dress. Helena smiles at her, clearly noticing her admiration.<p>

"Ready to get married, darling?" she smirks.

Myka's heartbeat picks up speed at the question and she quickly begins to shuffle papers back in place. "Sure, just give me a minute to clear my desk," she answers as if the question posed is normal and her life isn't about to take a profound change.

Helena nods and watches as Myka moves about her office, collects her belongings and then steps out into the main office space to leave last instructions with Pete.

"Mykes, you're leaving early?" he asks surprised.

"Yeah, I sent you an email, Pete, didn't you read it?"

"Guess not. So, you have plans then? Care to share with the class?" he grins.

"Yes, I have plans, and no, I don't care to share. See you tomorrow, Pete," she says as she moves towards the door where Helena now waits for her.

"So, any bets on what's going on between those two?" Claudia asks siding up to Pete as she observes the two women leave together.

"What do you mean?" Pete asks.

"Come on, dude, you must have noticed. Myka was wearing a skirt. I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen her wear a skirt to work. And HG, she was wearing slacks this morning, but when she and Myka left, she was wearing a dress."

"So…what, you think they're dating?"

"It would make sense," Steve adds his two cents.

"I hope for their sake they are," Leena mentions. "The looks shared between them have taken on an intensity I don't know they'll survive if they don't do something soon to relieve all that…tension," she grins.

"You're telling me," Claudia intones. "I almost got caught in the direct line of fire this morning in the break room. HG looked like she wanted to devour Myka right there."

"Claudia, really?" Steve chastises.

"I'm telling you, sparks were majorly flying between them."

"Myka and HG…dating? Huh," is all Pete can say as he contemplates the thought.

* * *

><p>The city hall is surprisingly busy for a Thursday evening, but then, maybe it always is, Myka considers. She's never had occasion to visit the establishment before tonight. It's also rather surprising she and Helena are not the only ones to be married. Most are young kids, likely college age. There are a few older couples as well, but as far as Myka can tell, she and Helena are the only same sex couple to be married here tonight.<p>

They end up having to wait nearly a half hour before they can see the judge. Myka sits alongside Helena on a bench outside the chambers, her long legs crossed at the ankle, one foot moving up and down nervously. She isn't even aware of the movement until Helena gently places her hand on her knee and looks at her with a gentle smile.

"There's no need to be nervous, darling. It's just a few simple words spoken, signing some papers, and then it'll all be over."

It's the simple words that have Myka worried. She's supposed to pledge her love and devotion to the woman beside her under the law. It makes her more than a little nervous. Not to mention the said pledge is meant to be for a lifetime, despite their plan to annul the marriage in three months.

Myka silently nods and before she can say any more on the subject they're called into the judge's chambers for the simple ceremony.

The only word Myka can think of to describe Judge Hugo Miller is eccentric. An older gentleman, he seems to be energetic, excitable and a bit…no other word for it, eccentric.

"Ah, my last newlyweds for the evening," he greets the two women. "And I must say, the best looking by far," he smiles kindly.

Helena laughs. "Thank you, sir," she says taking his outstretched hand in a firm handshake.

"My papers say I'm to marry Helena Wells and Myka Bering. Before I marry anyone, I like to learn something about the couple. How long have you two known each other?"

"Three years," Myka answers.

"Ah, and how did you meet?"

"At work," Helena replies. "We're both editors at a publishing company."

"I see, a case of workplace romance," he nods approvingly. "Good for you. I must say, you look like a couple deeply in love, and I'm sure your life together will be promising."

Helena casts an amused glance at Myka at his words but her smile falters under the weak smile Myka returns to her.

"Well, let's get this show on the road then," Hugo claps his hands together excitedly. "Did you happen to bring a wedding party with you to witness the ceremony?" he asks looking around the women as if expecting to see their family and friends all turn up.

"No," Helena falters, her eyes still drawn to Myka with concern. "We thought to elope instead, just the two of us."

"That is more romantic," Hugo agrees. "But then I wonder why you would decide to marry here rather than some exotic destination?"

Myka swallows hard. "Deadlines. Too many deadlines to fulfill right now, but we didn't want that to get in the way of our plans to marry."

"That's right," Helena agrees, picking up her lead. "And anyway, we'll likely honeymoon somewhere a bit more exciting eventually."

"Ah, very good," Hugo nods approvingly. "I'll just call in the clerk and secretary then to witness the ceremony.

Hugo leaves the chambers briefly to collect the witnesses and Helena steps forward to grasp Myka's hand. "Are you absolutely certain you're all right with this, Myka?" she asks softly.

Myka has found breathing to be difficult since they entered the chambers, but now that she's looking into Helena's dark brown eyes so full of concern for her, she feels her breathing begin to even out a little, the erratic beating of her heart beginning to slow.

"I'm fine," she assures. "I want to do this, Helena," she speaks truthfully, because honestly, Myka does want to marry Helena. Her feelings for the woman before her are not something she can easily quantify or explain. She just knows she cares about her and would do anything in her power for Helena and in this moment, that means marrying her.

Hugo steps back into the chambers with his secretary and the clerk in tow. Ted beams at them when she enters the room.

A brief panic rises in Myka's chest at the sight of the familiar face.

"Bering-Wells," Ted says excitedly. "It's not often I get a chance to stand in as a witness, but I must say, I'm honored to attend the wedding of such a beautiful couple."

"Thank you," Helena manages to speak. "We're grateful to have you here as well," she says squeezing Myka's hand in hers comfortingly.

"I see you're ready to begin," Hugo says noticing their joined hands. "Very good." He steps before them, grasping the reading glasses on a chain around his neck to put them on. "Let's see now…do you have rings?"

"Yes," Helena replies as both she and Myka grasp for the rings.

"Good. Now, do you have written vows, or would you just like to use the usual ceremonial words?"

Myka feels her panic steadily rising once more.

"I think the usual words will suffice," Helena speaks calmly, brushing her thumb across Myka's knuckles in reassurance.

"Very well," Hugo acquiesces. Clearing his throat, he begins to speak the words he knows by heart. "Do you Helena Wells take this woman, Myka Bering to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you vow to love, honor, cherish and keep her all the days of your life?"

"I do," Helena speaks seriously, her eyes never wavering from Myka's as she slips the ring on her finger.

Myka feels her mouth go dry and her eyes unaccountably tear up at the solemnity of the moment. She knows this ceremony is nothing more than a necessity, but the way Helena is looking at her, almost has Myka believing it's more than necessity…that maybe there is some desire there? Surely not, she quickly shakes her head to clear it of those dangerous thoughts and concentrates instead on Judge Miller's words.

"Do you Myka Bering take this woman, Helena Wells to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you vow to love, honor, cherish and keep her all the days of your life?"

Myka is startled by how quickly the words, "I do," spill from her lips. Helena quirks a brow and offers her a smile that leaves Myka feeling a blush seeping into her cheeks as she places the ring on Helena's finger.

A blush that only intensifies as Judge Miller declares them married and may now kiss. And honestly, with everything else she considered, Myka never even thought about the traditional kiss at the end of the ceremony. She looks to Judge Miller who grins and nods encouragingly at her before she turns wide, panicked eyes on Helena, beseeching her to charm her way out of this awkward moment.

But Helena doesn't say a word. Instead Helena steps forward, gently places her palm along Myka's cheek, guiding her slightly downward to press soft lips against Myka's own in a breathless kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading!**

The kiss is softer and sweeter than Myka could have ever imagined. Helena's lips are warm and pliant as they move against hers and for one brief second, Myka loses herself in the moment, almost forgets herself, forgets everything but Helena kissing her. She very nearly moves on instinct to step closer to Helena, to wrap an arm around her and weave her fingers through that silky hair, but before she has the chance, Myka hears a click and sees a flash of light behind closed eyelids. She pulls away from the kiss startled, blinking her eyes open, watching as Helena's eyes flutter open and she slowly removes her hand from Myka's cheek to rest down to her side.

The expression on Helena's face is one that Myka can't quite decipher as the raven beauty opens her mouth as if to say something, but when no words come forth, quickly closes it again. Myka slowly exhales, trying to get her bearings, finding the task difficult to accomplish now that she has learned a very important fact about herself. She doesn't love Helena; she is _in love_ with Helena.

It's not such a surprise, not really. She has long suspected that her feelings for Helena went beyond mere friendship, but now to know for certain she is in love with Helena…Myka is uncertain what to do with that knowledge.

She doesn't have the time to process her current state however, as another click and flash go off, effectively breaking her stare with Helena to look in the direction of the interruption. Judge Miller stands with a camera in his hands grinning.

"I thought you might like to have a picture," he says jovially. "It seemed a shame if you didn't have a picture to commemorate this joyous occasion and you both make a very fine picture. I'll be sure to send you copies in the mail."

"That's…very thoughtful of you," Helena manages to speak and perhaps Myka is just imagining it, but her voice sounds slightly huskier than usual.

"One more picture now with you two actually facing the camera rather than each other," he winks.

Myka and Helena do as told, standing to face the camera but careful not to touch.

"Come on now, get closer like before," he directs them. "You're married and in love after all."

Myka clears her throat as Helena offers her an apologetic smile as she slips her arm around Myka's waist to pull her close. Myka carefully reciprocates the gesture, slipping her arm around Helena's slim waist.

"That's it," Hugo says gleefully before he's snapping another photo. "What a lovely couple you make."

At last finished with the picture taking, the newlyweds break apart with shy smiles.

"Ah, you're both so beautiful. Congratulations," Ted enthuses, pulling each woman into a brief hug.

"Thank you," Myka says, still slightly breathless by the recent events.

"All you need to do now is sign the certificate and be on your way," Hugo remarks, stepping behind his desk and offering a pen.

Myka takes the pen first, her hand trembling ever so slightly as she carefully, deliberately spells out Myka Bering-Wells, glancing at the ring now residing on her finger as she steadies the paper. The name looks both foreign and familiar, but as she stares at the name she just signed, she smiles as she realizes it's still her name and now it's also Helena's name.

Helena's fingers brush Myka's as she takes the pen offered her before writing in a firm hand, Helena Bering-Wells. She takes a moment to look over the new name, appreciating its look on the certificate.

"Very good, I'll have this filed for you," Hugo says taking the certificate. "Best wishes to you both," he says with a final congratulatory handshake for each woman. "May you have a lifetime of happiness ahead of you."

* * *

><p>As the women leave the courthouse, they pause on the steps, the cool evening air seeping around them as both grasp for something to say.<p>

"I'm sorry about the kiss, Myka," Helena begins. "I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable, but when the judge pronounced us married and may now kiss…I didn't know what else to do," she confesses. "To try to talk a way out of it…somehow didn't seem appropriate for the occasion."

"It's fine, Helena," Myka says quickly, trying to bury the sudden hurt she feels, knowing the kiss was nothing more than a conventionality to Helena; then berates herself with a shake of her brunette curls. Of course the kiss was nothing more than convention, Helena isn't in love with her. This entire marriage is nothing more than a solution to keep Helena from being deported. She knew all this when she agreed to the marriage.

"It was just a kiss," Myka continues, her words belying her true feelings. In fact the kiss has served as the culmination to make her realize she's hopelessly in love with the woman standing before her now, looking at her with those indescribably dark eyes that once more reflect an emotion in their depths that Myka can't quite interpret.

"Yes, just a kiss," Helena says softly.

"So, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Myka asks, taking a step backward from Helena, already trying to distance herself and be just the same friend she's always been.

"Actually, I wondered if I may take you to dinner to celebrate this momentous occasion?"

"Oh, Helena, you don't have to do that," Myka replies embarrassed.

"I want to, Myka, please let me," Helena speaks sincerely.

Myka falters under the plea. "Really, you don't have to," she tries again.

"The truth is, darling, I've already made reservations," and Helena's voice has a hopeful lilt to it as she makes the confession.

"You have?" Myka asks completely taken off guard.

"Yes. You married me to help me, dinner seems like the least I can do."

"You make it sound as if it was some sort of hardship…marrying you," Myka speaks awkwardly.

"It isn't?" Helena asks with a slight smirk.

"No. I mean...it doesn't change anything…between us. Right?" Myka asks with baited breath, not sure how she wants Helena to answer. If things remain the same, their friendships is firmly in tact, but if things could change…for the better…

"Right," Helena quickly agrees snapping Myka from her musings. "At any rate, I did make reservations and I'd rather they not go to waste."

"You could eat alone," Myka points out and she doesn't know why she's hesitant to have dinner with Helena. They've shared so many meals together over the years, why should this be any different? But it is different now, because this is the first time she will dine with Helena knowing she's in love with her…and married to her.

"Oh, yes, I suppose that's true. I just thought…it is our wedding night after all. I guess I didn't consider you might have other plans for this evening."

"I don't have any other plans," Myka admits and though part of her wants to escape to the comfort of her apartment to process her newly realized feelings for Helena, a larger part of her wants nothing more than to spend the evening with her.

"Shall we then?" Helena asks with a smile.

Myka simply nods her head in assent and falls into step beside her.

* * *

><p>"So, what exactly is your ideal honeymoon?" Helena asks after they have ordered their meal.<p>

Myka nearly chokes on her wine at the question and catches Helena's smirk at her reaction. "Really? This is what you want to talk about?" she asks incredulous.

"Well, you must admit, darling, the topic does suit the occasion and…I'm curious," she says with a smirk.

Myka sighs heavily. "I don't know. I guess I've never really given it much thought. There never seemed reason to."

"That can't possibly be true. I think you're just holding out on me."

"What's your ideal honeymoon then?" Myka diverts.

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps somewhere exotic. A place where the heat of the climate will bring out another kind of heat," she grins.

Myka flushes at the implication, biting her lip. "Exotic sounds compelling, but I think I'd almost like the opposite better. Find a remote cabin somewhere, get snowed in with nothing but books, a fireplace and each other," she smiles into her wine thoughtfully.

"That does sound lovely," Helena agrees, her voice raspier than normal as she imagines Myka's description. She clears her throat before speaking, "Well then, onto more general topics. Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Yeah," Myka nods. "Tracy and my mom are planning to drive here on Saturday to drag me with them to shop for baby items."

"Drag you?" Helena quirks a brow in amusement.

Myka shrugs. "Shopping isn't really my thing, as you know. For some reason Tracy is under the impression there is a larger selection of baby items in Denver than Colorado Springs. Personally I think she's delusional," Myka says before taking another sip of wine.

Helena chuckles. "Perhaps she just wants to include you in this rather eventful time in her life."

Myka sighs. "Yeah, that's kind of what I figured too, which is why I will be giving up my leisure time to spend it shopping with her."

"I've seen you spend hours on end in a bookstore, darling," Helena gently chastises with a grin.

"Those are books! That is leisure time for me, to browse through a bookstore, to sit in plush chairs, sipping coffee and getting lost in a story," Myka argues. "It's not shopping, it's an experience."

Helena laughs. "I see. And if you should happen to purchase any…experience, is it not considered shopping then?"

Myka glares at Helena who only smirks in return. "You're just toying with me now. I know you'd rather spend time in a bookstore than in some crowded mall."

"Always, darling," she agrees with a smirk. "However, I suppose I will eventually have to drag myself to such a place to find a gift for Tracy and the baby."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Myka quickly protests.

"Of course I do. I like Tracy and I'm happy for her. Besides, technically she's my sister now too," Helena says, her dark eyes shining.

Myka grasps at her neck under Helena's gaze. "Yeah, I guess she is," and she briefly wonders what Tracy would think if she knew about her sudden marriage to Helena. She further wonders what her parents would think of it as her thumb gently traces the still unfamiliar ring on her finger. Ultimately, it doesn't matter for they will never know and the marriage will be annulled in a few short months as if it never took place.

"Are you all right, darling?" Helena asks concerned seeing Myka lost in contemplation.

Shifting in her chair at the sound of Helena's voice breaking her train of thought, Myka manages a brief smile. "I'm fine," she tries to assure but the way Helena is still looking at her says that Helena isn't convinced.

"Actually, I was just wondering what my family would think if they knew of our marriage," Myka says with a slight laugh.

"I'd imagine they'd be quite surprised," Helena comments, "but I hope not entirely displeased."

"They love you, you know they do. But they know you as my coworker and friend. More than that…yeah, I think surprise would be an understatement," Myka says with a soft smile.

"Well then, here's to being coworkers and friends then," Helena says raising her glass before taking a long sip.

The remainder of dinner passes pleasantly with the easy familiarity of friends who know each other better than anyone else. Myka is grateful for that familiarity but also can't help desiring more as she listens to Helena's voice, watches the way her dark eyes shine in the soft light, the way long fingers filter through her hair. Myka wonders at how she managed to convince herself for so long that her feelings for Helena were nothing more than friendship.

Helena is the most intelligent, witty, and breathtakingly beautiful woman Myka has ever known; and now she's married to her. That fact should fill her with pleasure at the happy coincidence to learn she's in love with the woman she just married, but Myka knows this marriage is only a façade. Their friendship is real though, and Myka will do whatever it takes to keep it rooted firmly in place, which means keeping things as they are, keeping silent about the love she feels.

* * *

><p>Inside her apartment, Helena closes the door firmly behind her and leans against it for several long moments, just breathing in and breathing out.<p>

She kissed Myka tonight. Actually kissed her, brief as it was. She knew a kiss between them was likely to happen, marriage ceremonies being what they are, but still, nothing could have prepared her for the feel of Myka's soft lips against her own, how right it felt to be kissing her.

Finally moving away from the door, she removes her coat, laying in along the arm of the sofa before slipping out of her heels to walk barefooted into her bedroom. Her movements are languid as she removes her dress and hangs it in the closet as she contemplates the events of the evening. The wedding had been simple and oddly satisfying. Judge Miller had been quite a character and Ted was sweet. But Myka had been absolutely breathtaking. She had looked stunning wearing the simple skirt and blouse, so much so Helena found herself hardly able to draw her eyes away from her all evening. And their shared kiss…she feels a pleasant pull in her stomach at the memory. After her initial surprise, Myka had returned the kiss with a gentle intensity Helena did not expect. The feeling of Myka's soft lips against hers caused a desire to stir so strongly, Helena wanted nothing more than to tangle her fingers in those glorious curls and forget the rest of the world.

Helena sighs at the thought. Myka is a coworker and a friend, nothing more; a fact Myka only reiterated over dinner tonight and three years of casual flirting has gotten Helena nowhere. Myka is obviously not interested and Helena knows she would do better to remember that fact. She pushes a hand through her hair in frustration, feeling the strands glide through her fingers.

Sleep will likely prove elusive tonight with so much to think of. Deciding a shower may help her relax and calm her racing thoughts; she quickly turns towards the bathroom. Stepping under the spray, she groans with appreciation at the feel of the warm water pelting her sensitive skin. It isn't long before thoughts of Myka return and Helena groans again, this time in frustration. Myka, who is intelligent, loyal and stunningly beautiful, who is so close to Helena and yet at the same time, so achingly far away.

* * *

><p>Settling under the covers, Myka tries desperately for sleep, but her mind whirls with too many thoughts. Specifically thoughts of Helena, of the way they met three years ago, sharing a mutual love of their profession, the way their friendship has grown over the years and now of their marriage. She sighs at the thought. She is actually married to Helena Wells and this is their wedding night. Not what she would have envisioned for a wedding night, going to bed alone, but this isn't a true marriage after all. She sighs again and shifts onto her side, her hand resting against the pillow, the ring still on her finger easily standing out in the soft light. She brushes her thumb against the smooth surface, appreciating the way if feels against her skin. She'll have to remember to remove it tomorrow before going to work. She really should have taken it off before bed, but…well…it is her wedding night after all.<p>

At last closing her eyes, willing sleep to come, she listens as a gentle rain begins to fall on her open windowsill. Isn't rain on one's wedding day considered good luck in some cultures? She wonders and then she berates herself. This isn't a true marriage; and she would do well to remember that fact rather than wonder what could be, as it will only lead to heartache. Better to forget it altogether and go about her life as if nothing has changed, even though Myka knows she's fooling herself in that regard. She knows now she's love with Helena; things have already changed.

Turning over onto her other side, Myka lets out a huff of air in frustration. Really, what does she have to be upset about? She agreed to the marriage, she has no reason to be upset. The entire ordeal is ridiculous. With a last fluff of her pillow she settles down once more, resolving to fall asleep at last. Her eyes are only closed two seconds before her phone startles to life.

Switching on a light, Myka grasps her phone on her nightstand. Helena's name is lit on the screen. She smiles in spite of herself.

"Helena?"

"Myka, oh thank god," Helena gasps.

Myka sits up straight in bed. "Helena, are you alright?" she asks concerned by the other woman's tone.

"No, I'm in a fair bit of pain actually," Helena tries to laugh but it comes out a gasp again instead.

"What's happened?" Myka asks as she throws the covers off her legs and begins to move toward her closet.

"Funny story, darling. I've managed to slip and fall in my shower of all things. I've injured my back and can barely move. It was all I could do to climb out of the shower to reach my phone," she breathes.

"All right, I'm on my way to you now," Myka assures. "Just keep your phone next to you and I should be there in fifteen minutes."

"Please hurry," Helena speaks before the line disconnects.

Myka makes it to Helena's apartment in record time, pulling out the key Helena made for her years ago for emergencies. She finds Helena in her bedroom, crouched on the floor, clad only in a towel.

"Helena!" Myka rushes to her side.

"Please! Be careful, darling," Helena speaks with a grimace as Myka approaches her. "I've already passed out once from the pain, I'd rather not make a habit of it."

"Brilliant idea" Myka speaks reaching gently for Helena. "Can you move at all?"

"Only minimally."

"Okay, well, we need to get you to a hospital. Let's get you changed into some clothing," Myka says as she gently helps lift Helena from the floor to sit on her bed.

"Myka!" Helena gasps in pain as she sits on the bed. Myka can see the sweat beading on her forehead from the pain. "I don't think I'll be able to move enough to change into clothing, darling," she tries to laugh, but grimaces with pain instead.

"All right," Myka speaks biting her lip. "I'll find something to wrap around you then." Inside Helena's closet, Myka quickly moves from hanger to hanger, looking for something Helena can wear. Her frantic movement comes to a halt as she comes across something familiar. An old faded sweatshirt hangs in the very back of the closet. It's Myka's. She doesn't have time to question why Helena would keep her college sweatshirt loaned to her that Thanksgiving dinner years ago when she hears Helena gasp again.

"Myka?" Helena calls weakly, the pain evident in her voice.

Finally Myka sees a satin bathrobe hanging on the back of the door and rushes from the closet returning to Helena with it.

"Do you think you can get this on?" she asks.

Helena looks at the article of clothing skeptically. "I can try," she says between gritted teeth. "With your help of course."

Myka nods, carefully moving Helena's arm into a sleeve, watching her face for any sign of more pain. "I'm sorry, Helena, just a little bit further…and there," she speaks triumphantly as at last the robe is on.

Very carefully Myka pulls the robe closed, but reaches under just enough to loosen the towel from Helena's body. Once the towel falls to the floor, she fastens the robe closed with the ties, her cheeks blushing at the intimacy of the gesture. Helena's eyes, watching her intently only serves to deepen her blush.

Helena manages a breathy laugh that doesn't cause her pain. "It seems all you do these days is rescue me, Myka."

Myka smiles. "That's what friends are for."

"And wives?" Helena asks.

"Wives too…I guess," Myka says blushing deeper. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital. Just hold onto me," she says slipping her arm around Helena's waist and holding her close for the second time this evening. Helena does as directed, grateful for this woman holding her close, grateful for Myka.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you again to all those still reading. Sometimes it takes me longer than I anticipate to gather my thoughts into something coherent enough to translate to writing, so thanks for your patience and continued interest. _**

Helena doesn't just hold onto Myka, she clings to her, even as Myka helps her step into flats and grabs her phone and wallet to put in her coat pocket. Helena continues to cling to Myka as they proceed to walk through the apartment, Myka pulling a blanket from the sofa to wrap around Helena's shoulders, despite her protest.

"It's started to rain," Myka explains, knowing that even though Helena is sweating right now from exertion and pain, if the rain should soak her skin, chills would be a threat. "Do you have an umbrella?"

"In the closet…by the door," Helena manages to say and Myka feels a prick of fear at the way Helena's face is completely ashen, all the color drained from her face.

Securing the umbrella, Myka leads them out of the apartment, Helena still clinging to her through the hallway, down the elevator and finally outside to Myka's parked Jeep. The rain has only intensified since Myka's initial arrival, but though one side of her is nearly soaked, she takes a small pride in the fact she managed to keep Helena mostly dry as she carefully maneuvers her into the passenger seat of the SUV, looking for any further sign of pain.

"Are you all right, Helena?" she asks concerned seeing the way Helena bites at her lip as if to hold back a cry.

"Fine, darling," she breathes out shakily, "but I don't think I can manage the seatbelt."

"I'll get it," Myka says folding the umbrella so she can as she grasp the belt and carefully reach across Helena to fasten the buckle, trying to ignore the scent of Helena's shampoo assaulting her senses. Once the task is completed, Myka moves back, meeting Helena's pain-filled eyes as she quickly gives her hand a gentle squeeze of silent assurance before she closes the door and runs around the front to get into the driver's seat to drive to the hospital in haste.

* * *

><p>Myka sits beside Helena in uncomfortable chairs while she fills out Helena's paperwork for her. "You'd think they would treat a patient first and worry about paperwork later," she huffs agitated as she checks the no box for allergies a little more forcefully than is warranted.<p>

"Yes, well, I'm hoping that means my condition isn't too serious then," Helena replies as she struggles to find a comfortable position to sit in.

"Serious or not, you're still in pain," Myka observes, adjusting the blanket to fit more snugly over Helena's legs before returning to the paperwork.

When they are finally called into an examination room, a nurse quickly takes Helena's blood pressure and temperature before leaving them alone once more to wait for the doctor's arrival.

Several moments later, an older woman with fading blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes greets them. "Good evening, ladies. I'm Dr. Vanessa Calder," she says shaking both women's hands. "My paperwork says I'm to examine Helena Wells for back pain, which I'm guessing is you," she directs at Helena, "seeing as you look like a woman in pain," she smiles gently.

"Indeed," Helena remarks.

"How did this injury happen?" Dr. Calder asks.

"I slipped in the shower."

The doctor nods thoughtfully. "Bet you had no idea how dangerous a shower can actually be, did you?" she asks lightly.

"None at all," Helena agrees, whom until the moment she slipped and fell had been enjoying herself perfectly well in said shower.

"Are you experiencing any numbness?"

"No," Helena responds.

"Did you hear anything that sounded like a pop when you fell?"

"No."

"Good. But your mobility is limited?"

Helena stifles a sarcastic chortle. "Yes, I'd say so since I've had to rely on Myka to get me here," Helena says glancing at the woman mentioned who smiles sympathetically in return.

"I see. And do you feel pain when you're still or just when you move?" Dr. Calder asks.

"Mostly just when I move about. Sometimes finding a good position to sit in is difficult, but once I do, it's fine."

"All right, Helena, I'm just going to gently apply pressure to your back and I want you to let me know when you feel pain, okay?"

Helena nods before Dr. Calder begins to move her hands along Helena's back, lightly probing the area for signs of discomfort, Helena grimacing and crying out with pain when the doctor reaches her lower back.

"Will she be all right?" Myka asks the doctor worriedly.

"Of course she will," the doctor assures with a smile as she moves back to face her patient. "Helena, you appear to have sprained your lower back, not an uncommon occurrence for those who sustain a fall such as you have."

"What exactly does that mean?" Helena asks.

"A sprain is the tearing of a ligament and since ligaments are bands of tissue that connect the bones, the tearing of it constricts your movement, often painfully."

"And the treatment?" Helena asks.

"The best thing for this kind of injury is rest, at least for the first couple days. You can apply ice to your back to keep the swelling down, but the main thing is rest. No work for a few days, no strenuous activity. After forty-eight hours of rest and limited movement, you should try returning to your normal activities, making sure to move slowly and with care. Try not to aggravate the injury further. Do you have someone who can assist you at home?" the doctor asks her eyes darting to Myka.

"I don't…" Helena begins but gets no further as Myka speaks up.

"Yeah, I'm her…we're married…I'll take care of her," Myka says feeling Helena's stare at the admission that tumbles from her lips.

"Excellent. Looks like you're in good hands then, Helena," Dr. Calder smiles at her.

"Yes," Helena agrees still watching Myka.

Dr. Calder turns back to Myka. "I'll write up a prescription for some medication to help with the pain. Oh, and I'm sure this goes without saying, but no sexual activity until Helena fully heals."

Myka feels her face flush at the statement. "Of course," she breathes looking away from the doctor, catching Helena's stare that would ordinarily show amusement if not for the pain still reflected in her expression.

"When can I expect a full recovery?" Helena asks.

"Well, as long as you take care of yourself as I instructed and rest, you should be moving around as usual in several days, feeling perfectly well again within a couple weeks."

"That long?" Helena groans.

"That's just an estimate, Helena. Some patients recover sooner, others longer. The main thing is not to push yourself, give your body time to heal."

"I'll make sure she does," Myka interjects.

"Good," Dr. Calder says approvingly. "My guess is you have your work cut out for you caring for this one," she says winking at Helena who frowns in return.

"You have no idea," Myka mutters.

* * *

><p>After a quick stop to a twenty-four hour pharmacy to fill Helena's prescription, Myka begins the drive back to Helena's apartment.<p>

Stealing a glance at Helena, Myka notices the way she curls herself against the seat, wincing at the slightest movement. "I'll stay with you tonight," Myka says.

"Really, darling, there's no need for that," Helena protests. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and you've done more than enough as it is."

"Helena," Myka sighs, "at the moment you can barely walk and Dr. Calder said you need someone to take care of you so…I'll take care of you. Besides…I made you a promise tonight…in sickness and in health, right?" she smiles shyly.

Helena tries to ignore the way her heart beats faster at Myka's declaration, knowing Myka only means to be a good friend; feeling both gratitude and guilt that Myka would honor her promise made, even though their marriage isn't a true one.

"Except I don't believe we actually said those words," Helena points out.

"Isn't it kind of implied in the part where I promised to keep you all the days of my life? All the days, good and bad alike, right?" Myka prods.

"I suppose so," Helena acquiesces. "Though you're under no obligation from me to keep that promise made tonight and I know I should put up more of an argument, but at the moment I'm too exhausted to make the attempt."

"Then don't," Myka says gently, turning her gaze from the road just long enough to watch Helena rest her head back on the seat and close her eyes.

"Thank you," Helena says softly, her eyes still closed. "You're a good friend, Myka."

Myka remains silent, watching the road.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Helena's apartment, they once more begin the slow process of walking from the Jeep to inside the apartment building where they are greeted with a sight that has Myka groaning and Helena near to tears.<p>

A sign on the elevator simply reads "Elevator being serviced. Temporarily out of Order."

"They're servicing the elevator now? Seriously, who services an elevator at one o'clock in the morning?" Myka asks incredulously.

"I vaguely recall receiving an email about this from the building manager," Helena speaks weakly. "Something about inconveniencing as few people as possible at this ungodly hour. I didn't think it would affect me so promptly forgot about it."

"How shortsighted of you, not to realize that you would in fact need the elevator tonight, at this exact hour," Myka teases with a small smile as she formulates a new plan.

"Oh god, Myka, I'll never be able to walk up six flights of stairs," Helena moans.

"No, I know, Helena," Myka says pulling her closer. "I'll take you back to my apartment, you can stay there tonight. But, as long as we're here, I might as well pack some clothing for you. Is there anything else you need?"

"You already have my phone and wallet?"

"I do," Myka affirms patting her coat pocket.

"There's nothing else I need then."

"All right," Myka says as she walks Helena to a chair in the lobby and carefully lowers her into it, pulling the blanket from her shoulders to cover the rest of her body with it. "Just give me fifteen minutes, okay?"

Helena only silently nods as she watches Myka turn and disappear through the stairwell.

Myka jogs up the stairs as fast as she dares, not wanting to cause her own accident and is grateful that she keeps relatively fit that she can manage the climb without too much struggle. Still, she's breathing hard as she lets herself into Helena's apartment and races to the bedroom, searching for a bag to hold clothing in.

For the second time this evening, Myka walks into Helena's closet, easily finding a tote bag on a shelf and quickly pulls the nearest blouses off hangers, followed by a couple pairs of trousers and places them in the bag. Satisfied the few items will be sufficient to last Helena a couple days at least, Myka begins to leave the bedroom when she's struck by another thought. Undergarments. Helena will need something to wear under these blouses and trousers.

Approaching the dresser in the room, Myka cautiously opens the top drawer, peering in quickly, hoping she's managed to find what she needs. Finally fate is on her side as the drawer reveals various undergarments and Myka is surprised at how many of them are made of satin and lace. Before Myka allows her mind wander, imagining the way Helena must look wearing some of these articles of clothing, she quickly pulls a few from the drawer, placing them into the bag and firmly closes the drawer again, also effectively closing off any further imaginings.

At last convinced she has enough to get Helena through the night and following day at least, Myka locks the apartment door behind her and flees down the six flights of stairs to return to Helena.

Helena's eyes are closed when Myka approaches her still sitting in the chair as she left her. Myka gently settles her hand along Helena's shoulder, watching as Helena's dark eyes flutter open at the contact.

"Hey, you," Myka smiles, "ready to go?"

Helena's breath hitches at the sight of Myka looking at her so, the soft smile that lights her face despite all the trouble Helena has put her through tonight.

"Lead the way, darling," Helena says, before Myka is reaching for her, gently lifting her into her hold once more.

* * *

><p>"It's probably better we go back to my place anyway," Myka says as she pulls back onto the road to drive to her apartment. "I've fallen asleep on your sofa before and it's not an experience I'm eager to repeat," she grins when the comment elicits a huff of exasperation from Helena.<p>

"Really, my sofa isn't that uncomfortable," she argues.

"It definitely is, as least to sleep on," Myka rebuts.

"Says the woman with exceptionally long legs. It's a wonder you'd find any sofa comfortable."

Myka just laughs. "Anyway, tomorrow when you're hopefully feeling better, we can discuss a more permanent, temporary arrangement as I'll stay with you until you're feeling better, whether it be at your place or mine."

Helena only nods.

* * *

><p>Once more, Helena clings to Myka through the parking garage, in the elevator, down the hallway and finally, blessedly inside Myka's apartment where she practically collapses onto the sofa.<p>

Myka hurries to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water, offering it to Helena along with the medication. "Here, drink all this now," she gently commands and watches until the glass is empty, taking it from Helena to set on the coffee table.

"Are you okay here while I change the sheets on my bed?" Myka asks.

"Oh darling, there's no need to change the sheets on my account. I'm too exhausted to care about such trivialities."

"Are you sure?"

Helena nods. "I just want to go to sleep, or at least make an attempt to."

"All right," Myka says leaning down to gently gather Helena against her, leading her into her bedroom and to an unmade bed that she eases Helena down upon.

"Your bed isn't made," Helena remarks surprised.

"Yeah well, _someone_ called me just as I was settling down to sleep. They sounded like they were in pain so I didn't bother to take the time to make my bed before rushing from the apartment," Myka smiles.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Helena says dejectedly. "I'm sorry for everything, Myka."

"Hey, you didn't wake me, I couldn't sleep. And there's nothing to be sorry for, Helena. You had an accident, these things happen," she says lightly cupping Helena's cheek, making sure dark eyes meet hers before squeezing Helena's shoulder and stepping away. "Do you want me to get you something to sleep in?"

Helena manages a short laugh. "After all the trouble we went through to get this robe on, I'll sleep in it tonight."

"Good point," Myka says rubbing at her neck. "All right, let's get you settled then," she says helping Helena move further back onto the bed.

Helena can't quite contain a sharp cry as she slowly moves to lie down and Myka winces at the sound, hating to hear Helena in such pain.

"It's okay," Myka soothes as she gently guides Helena to lie against the pillows. Helena takes in a shuddering breath, but finally finds a position that doesn't bring her pain.

As Myka pulls the covers over Helena, carefully tucking in the blankets around her to make sure she stays warm, Helena thinks this is the first thing to feel right since she kissed Myka hours earlier. It feels right to be in Myka's apartment now, in her bed where she feels warm and safe with Myka's soft scent surrounding her senses and Myka looking at her with such concern.

"Helena? Are you okay? Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," Helena breathes.

"Are you going to be warm enough? Should I get another blanket?"

"No, darling, I'm fine, thank you."

Myka nods then and reaches over Helena to gather one of the pillows from the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping on the sofa," Myka explains.

"You don't have to," Helena says softly, her dark eyes meeting Myka's clear green eyes.

Myka feels a familiar flutter in her stomach at Helena's words, but quickly pushes it aside. "It's been a while since I slept with someone…I mean shared a bed…oh you know what I mean," Myka says flustered, not sure whether she should feel embarrassed or relieved by the smirk Helena gives her as she stumbles over her words.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I have no way of knowing what I might do in my sleep. For instance, my _exceptionally, _long legs might accidentally kick you and I don't want to risk causing you any more pain."

Helena sighs. "Less pain is preferred," she agrees even though a part of her would risk further pain to share the bed with Myka. "But still, it's a sofa. Are you sure you'll be comfortable, darling?" she asks concerned.

"It will be fine," Myka assures. "Okay, so do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good. If you need to get up in the night or you need any help for anything at all, just call for me okay? I'll leave the bedroom door open so I should be able to hear you."

Helena nods and at last, warm and comfortable under the covers, she feels the exhaustion of the night begin to overtake her as she struggles to keep her eyes open. "Thank you, Myka, for all of this," she says in between a yawn, her eyelids falling closed.

"You're welcome, Helena. Sleep well," Myka whispers laying a gentle touch to Helena's hand, smiling when she notices Helena still wears her ring. With a last glance at Helena's sleeping form, Myka turns off the lamp near the bed and carefully steps through the darkened room to the hallway, pulling the bedroom door mostly closed behind her.

Setting the pillow on the edge of the sofa, Myka pulls a blanket from the hall closet and throws it across the length of the sofa. Finally she begins to undress for sleep, groaning when she realizes she forgot to gather any sleep clothes from her bedroom. Unwilling to risk waking Helena to gather them, she decides to just sleep in her underwear, surprised to realize when she removes her coat that she's still wearing the same camisole he intended to sleep in earlier in the evening. She'd rushed from the apartment so quickly, she didn't even think to change into something more substantial. She shakes her head at the discovery, it serving as further evidence that where Helena is concerned, any logic Myka usually possesses practically vanishes.

Finally snuggling under the blanket, Myka adjusts her pillow, seeking a comfortable position, sighing when she realizes her sofa isn't likely to prove any more comfortable than Helena's was to sleep on. Still, any discomfort she might feel is nothing compared to the pain Helena is feeling.

Laying silently in the dark, Myka contemplates the events of the evening. A few hours ago she had been in her comfortable bed reflecting on her new marriage status and the fact that she was going to bed alone on her wedding night. She's still technically going to bed alone, and now on the sofa no less, but Helena is here, in her home, in her bed, on their wedding night. The thought is comforting to Myka and brings a soft smile to her lips as she at last falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but I have been working on it, I'm just a slow writer if that wasn't already apparent. Anyway, this chapter kept growing, so I finally decided to split it into two chapters. What is now chapter 8 should hopefully be posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

Sunlight filters through the window when Myka stirs awake. Blinking her eyes against the soft light, she's momentarily confused as to why she's on her sofa and then suddenly remembers. _Helena_. Throwing off the blanket she rises from the sofa and immediately gasps at the pain in her neck. Rubbing at her neck, she tries to soothe the soreness, realizing that sleeping on the sofa has done her no favors, but her slight discomfort is pushed aside as she hastens down the hall to her bedroom to check on Helena.

Pushing the door open, Myka tiptoes across the floor towards the bed, relieved to observe Helena still slumbering, her chest steadily rising and falling with each breath, her usually pristine hair tousled from sleep. Without thought, Myka reaches out to gently brush away a strand of dark hair from Helena's face, her fingertips lingering against soft skin as she looks upon Helena's face in sleep, trying to determine whether the woman is more beautiful when asleep or awake.

Definitely when awake, she decides as Helena's eyes begin to flutter open at Myka's touch, revealing the darkest eyes Myka has ever known. She slowly removes her hand then and smiles.

"How are you feeling?" she asks softly as Helena sighs and rubs the sleep from her eyes. Attempting to sit up, she gasps, thereby answering Myka's question without words.

"Okay, just take it easy," Myka says as she gently helps maneuver Helena into a sitting position, adjusting the pillows behind her.

Helena takes in the sight of Myka, her curls more riotous than usual from sleep, wearing only a thin camisole and…very little else. Myka is breathtaking in the most literal sense of the word as another gasp falls from Helena's lips causing Myka to look at her with concern.

"Helena? Are you all right?"

"Yes, it's just your legs…they truly are exceptional…ly long," Helena breathes; her dark eyes traveling the length of Myka's mostly bare legs.

Myka follows Helena's gaze down to her legs, startled into remembering she didn't wear any sleep shorts the night before and is standing before Helena now in nothing more than her underwear.

Cheeks burning, Myka steps back, aware of Helena's intent gaze as she says, "I'll just be a moment," before disappearing inside her closet and quickly pulling on pants, silently berating herself for once more losing her head where Helena is concerned that she can't even remember to properly dress. Finally emerging from the closet, she is met with Helena's amused glance. "Sorry about that," she laughs nervously. "I didn't want to chance waking you last night just to get something to sleep in, and I neglected to slip on my jeans from last night before coming to check on you."

"You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, Myka, I assure you," Helena says with a grin.

"So, did you sleep well?" Myka asks, rubbing at her sore neck, trying to ignore the way Helena's words and stare has set her stomach to fluttering.

"Quite well. Your bed is extremely comfortable; I don't think I stirred at all in the night. Thank you for letting me sleep in it."

"No problem," Myka says still massaging her neck. Helena observes the gesture, sensing it is something more than Myka's usual anxious habit.

"Your sofa didn't prove any more comfortable than mine, did it?" she asks knowingly.

Myka drops her hand away with a shrug. "My neck is a little sore, nothing I can't deal with," she smiles attempting to set Helena at ease.

"I'm so sorry, Myka, for all of this," Helena says glancing away.

"Hey," Myka says stepping close enough to the bedside that she can lay a comforting hand over Helena's. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Helena. Accidents happen to all of us."

"And what of being forced into marriage to keep a coworker from deportation?"

"I'd imagine that's a little less common," Myka says smiling. "But you're much more than just a coworker, you're my friend and I wasn't forced into anything. You proposed an idea, I accepted the terms and we both get what we want, which is for you to stay here."

Helena sighs heavily. "I do want to stay here," she agrees as she adjusts in the bed, the movement causing her to wince.

"I should get your pain medication," Myka says beginning to turn away.

"Before you do," Helena interrupts, "would you please help me out of bed so I may use the bathroom?"

Myka nods as Helena pushes off the covers and begins to slowly extract herself from the bed with Myka's arms around her.

"You okay?" Myka asks when Helena finally stands from the bed and exhales shakily.

"I think so," she answers as Myka slowly guides her the few steps to the bathroom.

"Thank you, darling. I think I can manage from here," Helena says at the doorway.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be all right, and if I'm not, you'll likely hear about it," she tries to joke.

Myka nods. "I'll just go get your medication then. I can get you something to eat while I'm at it. Are you hungry?"

"Famished," Helena admits.

"What would you like?"

"Anything you have will be lovely."

Myka pulls the door closed then and hurries out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, but hearing her cell phone ringing, she quickly backtracks to the living room to get to it. She curses when she reads the time on the screen to be eight-fifteen. She's forty-five minutes late to work and she's never late to work without notifying someone at the office first.

Answering the device, Myka says, "Leena, I'm so sorry I didn't call."

"Myka what's happened? I've been calling your cell for the last half hour trying to reach you. Pete was just about to drive over to your apartment to check on you. Are you all right and have you heard from HG? She's late too."

"Helena is with me," Myka says as she makes her way to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of bagels off the counter to place two halves into the toaster. "She called me last night after I'd gone to bed to say she'd fallen in her shower."

"Is she all right?" Leena asks concerned and Myka can hear Pete in the background asking what happened. "HG had an accident, slipped in the shower," she hears Leena explain to him.

"She'll be fine, but the doctor said she sprained her lower back and she's in some pain right now," Myka continues as she starts the coffee maker and sets the teakettle on the stove to boil water. "We've had a long night and we both overslept. I'm just fixing breakfast now, and honestly, I'm hesitant to leave her when she's having a difficult time getting around."

"Oh, Myka, if you need to stay with Helena I'm sure Artie will understand."

"I'm not as sure about that," Myka chuckles, "but will you please let him know the situation?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Leena. If I decide not to come in, I'll give you a call."

"All right, Myka. You and HG take care."

Myka ends the call and quickly sets about fixing breakfast, spreading cream cheese on the toasted bagels, washing grapes and pouring Helena's tea and her own coffee into mugs. She also fills a glass with water and gathers the pain medication. Lastly, she fills a small plastic bag with ice cubes, wrapping a dishcloth around it.

Carefully balancing the breakfast tray down the hall, Myka finds Helena sitting against the pillows of the bed, smiling tiredly at her as she enters the bedroom.

"You look as if you're ready to fall asleep again," Myka says lightly as she sets the tray on the end of the bed.

"I almost feel as if I could. What time is it?"

"A little after eight-thirty."

Helena's eyes widen. "You're late for work."

"I know," Myka smiles, "but it's all right. Leena called so I explained the situation and let her know I may not make it in today."

"You don't have to stay here for me, Myka," Helena says.

"And if I want to?"

Helena's mouth opens then closes, unable to form a response to that.

"Here, I've brought some ice for your back," Myka says as she carefully helps Helena move forward just enough to rest the ice on her back before she moves back against the pillows. "The doctor said you should ice it remember?"

"Mmm," is all the response she receives as Helena winces, whether from pain or the sudden cold, Myka is unsure.

"And your medication," Myka hands her a tablet and glass of water.

"Thank you, darling," Helena says before taking the medication, watching Myka over the rim of the glass, noticing the way she massages her neck, trying to work out the stiffness.

"I'm sorry about your neck, Myka," she apologizes again when she finishes.

Myka instantly drops her hand from her neck. "It's just a little sore. I'll live, Helena," she assures.

"But if it weren't for me…"

"Helena, I'm fine," Myka says firmly. "Don't worry about me, let's concentrate on getting you better. I brought breakfast," she says grabbing the tray from the end of the bed to place it between them.

"Breakfast in bed, how lovely. Now we really are acting like newlyweds," she grins as Myka sits down beside her with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Newlyweds eat breakfast in bed together?" Myka questions.

"Of course, darling. Very romantic, don't you think?" Helena smirks.

Myka shrugs. "I don't know, I've never eaten in bed before."

"But you have a breakfast tray," Helena accuses amusedly.

"Tracy received two sets of breakfast trays as a wedding gifts, so she gave me the extra set."

"You really never eat in bed?" Helena asks astonished now.

"I've never had a reason to eat in bed…before now," Myka defends.

"Oh darling, you don't know what you're missing. Food in the bedroom, depending what it is of course, can be quite sensual," Helena smirks.

Myka clears her throat, her eyes darting away from Helena as she contemplates what Helena is telling her. An image comes to mind of Helena enjoying chocolate covered strawberries with some past lover. She shakes her head at the thought, not wanting that particular vision to come to mind, but nearly chokes on a grape at the sound of Helena's appreciative moan as she takes the first bite of her bagel.

"Are you all right, darling?" Helena asks concerned.

"Yeah…I'm good," Myka says gasping for breath. "I just swallowed that grape too soon," she says taking a sip of her coffee, hoping to wash it down and feeling her breath hitch as Helena licks at her lips where cream cheese has spilled. "So I…I have your bag of clothes for you if you want to wear something a little more substantial than your robe. Or you can just borrow something of mine if you want."

"Thank you, Myka, but I think I'll just stay in my robe for now. I'm still quite tired, I think after breakfast I'll probably go back to sleep, if that's all right?"

"Of course it's all right. You need your rest," Myka says stifling a yawn at the mention of sleep.

"It appears you could use some more sleep as well, darling, it was a long night. But you must sleep in your bed, I don't want you to risk further pain to your neck," Helena insists.

Myka briefly contemplates the idea of napping in the same bed with Helena, the soft sunlight filtering through the window as they sleep under blankets that keep them warm and comfortable. Being so near to Helena is tempting, too tempting.

"No, I probably should go into work, at least for a little while, so Artie doesn't throw a fit that both his editors are missing in action," Myka says standing from the bed. "Are you sure you'll be all right on your own for a few hours?"

"Perfectly all right."

Myka nods. "I'll come home at lunch to fix you something to eat."

"You don't need to do that," Helena protests. "I can manage on my own."

"Are you sure?" Myka asks skeptical. "You'll rest as the doctor told you to do?"

"Yes. Your bed is so comfortable, I don't have much inclination to leave it at the moment," Helena smiles. "I'll sleep for a while and when I awake, I'll be sure to call Immigration Services to notify them of our recent marriage so they won't have cause to deport me."

"Our marriage," Myka repeats the words, tracing the wedding ring on her finger, suddenly reminded of its presence. "I suppose I should take this off now before I forget and wear it to work," she says with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, I suppose so," Helena concedes softly as she watches Myka remove the ring and carefully place it on her dresser.

Myka expects to hear Helena make an excuse for removing her own ring, but an excuse isn't voiced and Helena doesn't remove her ring either, instead gently tracing it with her thumb as she silently looks at Myka who feels an unaccountable surge of happiness well within her that Helena still wears her ring.

"Well, I should shower and get ready for work then," Myka says turning away to grab clothes from her closet.

"Take care that you don't slip, darling," Helena warns. "It would be terrible for us both to be so indisposed," she says before Myka disappears into the bathroom for a much desired and soothing shower.

* * *

><p>Myka's thoughts are still centered on Helena as she waits for the elevator to carry her the twelve flights to her office, reflecting how quickly her life has changed in the span of hours. Yesterday she had fretted over the wedding ceremony. Today she technically had breakfast in bed with her wife. She smiles at the thought. It certainly wasn't quite the breakfast in bed most newlyweds would share, and Helena is still struggling with pain, but they were together. And when she returns home from work, Helena will be there.<p>

"Myka, hi," comes a voice from beside her, startling Myka from her thoughts to look up into a familiar face.

"Hi Sam," Myka nods at the tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man.

"Just getting into work now?" he asks appraising her. "Seems a little late for you."

"Yeah, I sort of had an interesting morning," she laughs as she steps into the waiting elevator.

"Yeah? Well, by the look on your face, it must have been a pleasant start to the day. You look really happy, Myka," he smiles kindly.

"Yeah, I guess I am, all things considered," Myka smiles wider as she thinks of Helena. "But what about you? You're getting to work late too aren't you?"

"No," he shakes his head. "I've already been to the office, then to court, now back to the office," he laughs.

"Ah, I see," Myka smiles.

"Myka, would you…" Sam starts but quickly quiets as the elevator stops at the twelfth floor, its doors opening and Myka stepping off into the hallway.

She looks back at him expectantly. "Did you say something, Sam?"

Sam takes in Myka's shining eyes and wide smile. She had been thinking of someone when he interrupted her thoughts in the lobby. Someone who had put that undeniably happy look on her face. "Just, have a good day, Myka," he says.

"You too," Myka nods as she watches the elevator doors close, relieved that Sam didn't finish his question, which she is almost certain was going to be an invitation to coffee or maybe dinner this time. She likes Sam, and had she met him before Helena, she would have willingly accepted such an invitation from him. But knowing now she's in love with Helena, and married to her, Myka knows there is no one else for her, only Helena.

* * *

><p>"Mykes, what happened?" Pete pounces the moment she steps through the publisher's office. "Leena said something about HG having an accident?"<p>

"Yeah," Myka sighs as she begins the short trek to her office.

"Myka!" Claudia jumps from her chair at sight of her, joining Pete's parade. "Is HG okay?"

Myka stops walking when she notices Steve and Leena also looking at her with concern, Artie appearing in his office doorway at the commotion amongst his employees.

"Seeing as you're all gathered, it'll be easier to tell you at all at once," she smiles at her little family. "Helena is fine, but she had an accident last night. She slipped in her shower and injured her back making it painful for her move around right now. The doctor says she'll be fine, but no work for a few days. In the mean time, she's staying at my place so I can take care of her."

"Man, those back injuries are nothing to mess with," Pete says shaking his head in empathy. "I've suffered a few from my wrestling days. Oh, and there was this one girlfriend I had who…"

"Pete! I'm begging you not to finish that sentence," Claudia interrupts, Steve nodding his head in agreement.

"Is there anything we can do for HG?" Leena asks.

Myka shakes her head. "There's nothing really to be done, Leena. Helena just needs to rest, keep still for a little while."

"And we all know how well HG likes to keep still," Leena laughs. "Maybe the better question is what can we do for _you_, Myka?"

Myka laughs at that. "I've already had a few challenges this morning," she concedes as she rubs at her still sore neck, "but I'll manage."

Myka begins to shift from the group to walk towards Helena's office.

"When exactly can we expect Ms. Wells to grace us with her presence again?" Artie asks sarcastically.

Myka sighs. "Likely by Monday, Tuesday at the latest, but I want you to know, Artie, she insisted I bring her laptop home with me because she doesn't want you to worry about her missing any deadlines."

"How professional of her," he says wryly. "Meanwhile, I'll get to enjoy few days respite from her. It'll be like a vacation."

"Don't get used to it. She will be returning," Myka insists turning away then to enter Helena's office. Shaking her head fondly at the sight of papers strewn all across Helena's desk, Myka reaches for the laptop, careful not to touch any papers. It may be chaos, but it's organized chaos and Helena knows exactly where everything is, as long as nothing is moved.

She does take a moment to look at the pictures lining Helena's desk, for though Myka spends an inordinate amount of time in this office; she is rarely afforded the view from behind Helena's desk.

There are a few framed photographs sitting along a corner, one of her older brother, Charles, whom Myka met for the first time last spring when he visited Helena for a couple weeks. There is a picture of Helena with Claudia at the younger woman's first band gig at a club downtown. Myka smiles as she recalls how she and Helena had cheered and yelled their voices hoarse that night. There is another photo of the entire staff, including Mrs. Frederic, to commemorate Endless Wonder Book Publisher's fifth anniversary. And the last photo is a picture of Myka and Helena together. It's a simple photo of an everyday occurrence. Myka is sitting at her desk with Helena leaning over her, into her, as they look over a manuscript. Myka smiles at the sight of it.

With the laptop in hand, Myka is about to leave the office when it occurs to her that she should also find the power cord that goes with it so the computer can be charged. Pulling open the first side drawer, she finds the cord easily. She also finds another photo. The middle is slightly torn, as if someone intended to tear it in half before thinking better of it. In the photo, Helena is smiling, and so is Giselle beside her. Their cheeks are touching as they lean in together and they both look so…happy. Myka purses her lips and tries to ignore the way her stomach drops at sight of the photo, quickly closing the drawer and hastily leaving the office behind her.

Setting Helena's laptop on her own desk, she falls into her chair and slowly brushes back curls from her face, trying to convince herself there is no reason to feel this…hurt. Giselle is in the past, Helena said so herself. Still, earlier this morning, she shared breakfast with Helena, her wife. She had been happy with a faint hope that perhaps things between them could develop into something more. How foolish she is to think Helena will ever feel about her the way she must have felt for Giselle.

"Hey, Mykes, you okay?" a voice breaks into her thoughts.

Myka straightens at the question. "Yeah, Pete, I'm fine," she says noticing him in the doorway.

"You sure? When you came in this morning you seemed pretty happy and now, not so much."

"I'm fine, really," she sighs, offering him a smile she hopes is reassuring. "Just worried about Helena," she finally answers truthfully.

"Ah, don't sweat it, Mykes. I mean, back injuries can be a pain, sure, but she'll bounce back from it. I always have," he grins.

"Thanks, Pete. You're probably right, she'll be fine."

"So, where did you two kids get off to last night?" he asks taking a seat.

"Why do you ask?" Myka asks with narrowed eyes at the question.

"Well, I couldn't help noticing, you wore a skirt yesterday. And HG, she was wearing a dress when you two left the office…together."

"You never mentioned anything about me wearing a skirt yesterday, why the sudden interest now, Pete?"

"All right, I didn't notice the whole skirt and dress thing, Claudia did. But it is an interesting observation, don't you think?" he persists.

"No," Myka laughs. "It's just clothing, Pete. If you're so interested in women's clothing, ask Amanda."

"Ah, come on, Mykes, it's more than the clothing. It's the reason behind wearing _that_ clothing; dresses and skirts when we all know you and HG are more slacks and vest kind of women. Where did you and HG go last night?"

"We went to dinner…"

"Ah-ha!"

"To discuss business, Pete. And why are you asking all these questions?" Myka asks annoyed.

Pete raises his hands in surrender. "No reason. It's just…there's been some…talk around the office."

"What kind of talk?"

"You know, talk, speculation, scuttlebutt, that you and HG are…dating."

Myka laughs heartily. "I'm not dating, Helena, Pete," she says. The words, 'I'm married to her,' threaten to spill from her lips just to see the look on Pete's face at the statement, but Myka refrains.

"Okay, Mykes," Pete says. "But you know, if you did decide to date her…we'd all be for it."

"You would?" Myka asks her voice suddenly choked at the sentiment.

"Yeah, Mykes. You know we all love you. Love both of you. Just promise me I'll be your best man at the wedding," he grins and Myka really does choke at the request, coughing uncontrollably as Pete quickly runs around the desk to pound her on the back.

"You okay? I didn't think my request was that shocking. We are best friends, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Best man. Got it," she says reaching for her water bottle and taking a long sip. "But Helena and I are not dating, Pete," she says again when she finishes.

"Okay, you're not dating. So, HG's staying at your place, huh? I can only imagine what that must be like. You're so neat and tidy and HG, if her office is anything to go by is more like me in the organizational department," he laughs. "She must be driving you crazy."

"No, she's fine. I mean, yes, when she's working, things can become cluttered, but her apartment is just as tidy as mine. It's only when she's working that things can become…chaotic," she laughs affectionately. "Anyway, she hasn't been at my place long and she may decide she'd rather go back to her place tonight depending on how she's feeling by then."

"I can bring over my DVD of Top Gun and we can all watch it together, that always makes me feel better," Pete offers.

"Thanks, Pete, but on Helena's behalf, I think I'll have to pass. She really just needs to rest. Top Gun might prove too exciting for her," Myka grins.

"You have a point. Good ole' Maverick and Goose can have that affect," he agrees seriously.

Myka just laughs. "Don't you have work to get back to?" she quirks a brow at him.

"Probably," he shrugs unconcerned.

"Pete!" they both hear Artie shout then. "Where are my reports for sales this month?"

With an easy grin, Pete makes his way out of her office. "Now, Artemis, don't get your panties in a twist," Myka can hear him say before she immerses herself in her work, trying to put away the image of Helena looking so content with Giselle by her side and trying not to think about the secret she's keeping from Pete and the rest of her family.


	8. Chapter 8

Myka calls Helena to check on her for the first time just after ten-thirty, but Helena doesn't answer. Figuring she is asleep, Myka leaves a message and returns to work.

She calls the second time at eleven-fifteen. Helena still doesn't answer, and deciding she's still likely to be asleep, Myka leaves a message, asking Helena to call when she is able.

Myka doesn't hear from Helena at all by the time noon comes around and she is beginning to feel uneasy that she hasn't heard from her. When she calls again, she still only gets Helena's voicemail and decides then to go home for lunch, giving her a chance to check in on Helena in person and make sure she's truly all right. Myka packs up Helena's laptop and with a final word to Leena about her plan to return after lunch, she makes her way home with a growing feeling of anxiety.

The anxiety only intensifies as she steps inside her apartment to be met with silence. It's possible Helena is still asleep, so Myka sets down Helena's laptop on the sofa before quietly making her way to her bedroom. The covers are pulled back from the bed and Helena is nowhere in sight.

Feeling a panic begin to settle in her chest, Myka calls out to the deserted room, "Helena?"

"Myka?" she hears Helena's faint voice coming from the direction of the bathroom.

Myka notices the door is slightly ajar and approaches cautiously. "Helena? Are you all right?"

"Not exactly," comes the subdued reply.

"May I come in?"

"I wish you would, darling, but to give you fair warning, I'm not exactly decent at the moment."

Myka swallows hard at the unexpected answer. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I'm in the bathtub."

"The bathtub," Myka repeats helplessly.

"Yes. After my nap this morning, I decided to take a bath, thinking it would be relaxing, which it was for a little while."

At this information Myka audibly groans.

"You're quite right to feel that way, I'm afraid," Helena answers her groan. "For as I had little trouble getting into the bath, I've been unable thus far to get out of it. The pain medication wore off some time ago and movement at the moment is rather unendurable," Helena manages a shaky laugh.

"So you're…in the tub…without clothing?" Myka tries to clarify.

"That is generally how one takes a bath," comes the smart reply.

"Oh god," Myka mutters under her breath at the thought of Helena naked and that she has to somehow help her…in such a state. Taking a deep breath she tries steadying her nerves, knowing Helena needs her help.

"All right," Myka breathes as she quickly removes her coat and rolls up her sleeves as if to embark into battle. "Helena, I'm coming in to help you out of the tub so…just…cover what you don't want seen," Myka says awkwardly, feeling a familiar heat travel to her cheeks at the thought of Helena undressed just behind the door.

Helena is not a prudish woman by any means, and if she's completely honest with herself, she has no qualms about Myka seeing her naked, has dreamed about it even. But in her dreams, Myka is equally naked and they are in a warm, soft bed. She doesn't want Myka to see her naked under these circumstances. Not when she's in pain, wet and shivering from sitting in cold bathwater far too long.

Helena adjusts the washcloth she brought into the bath to fit more securely around her chest, holding it in place with an arm as she slowly turns into the side of the tub as best she can, the movement causing enough pain to leave her gasping.

"Helena?" Myka calls again, hearing her distress. "May I come inside now?"

"Yes," Helena says watching as the door is slowly pushed open and Myka hesitantly steps inside, a blush covering her features. Helena smiles at the sight of her. "Hello, Myka," she sighs with relief.

"Helena," Myka breathes, barely registering that Helena is indeed naked, as she is more concerned to notice the woman is huddled in the tub, shivering with cold. Myka takes a towel from the linen closet and quickly unfolds it as she moves closer to the tub and drapes the towel across Helena before pulling the plug to drain the water.

Kneeling down on the floor, Myka says, "I'm just going to help you move forward a little so I can secure the towel around you, okay?" she asks gently.

Helena nods, her teeth chattering. "I'm very glad you came home after all, Myka."

Myka smiles, as she gently maneuvers the towel to cover Helena's back. "Yeah, I tried calling you a few times with no answer. I thought I better come home to make sure something like this hadn't happened," she says lightly, eyes shining despite the rather serious situation.

Helena rolls her eyes and huffs in response. "I didn't plan this."

"I know," Myka soothes as she grabs a second towel from the counter where Helena must have placed it, just out of reach for her once she was in the tub. "All right, I'm going to lift you, so grab onto my shoulders to help yourself stand and hold tight, I don't want you to slip on the wet surface."

Helena nods and does as instructed; placing her arms around Myka's slight shoulders as the taller woman carefully begins to lift her to her feet. Helena gasps at the movement and Myka stops abruptly.

"Okay?" she asks with concern at the sound.

"Mmm, just keep going," Helena insists.

Myka stands to her full height, taking Helena with her, making sure Helena carefully steps from the tub before wrapping the second towel around her and walking her into the bedroom, guiding her to sit on the bed. They sit huddled together for a few long moments, Helena laying her head against Myka's shoulder in exhaustion, Myka feeling Helena shivering through the towels and the blanket she pulls from the bed as she holds Helena close, gently rubbing her arms trying to get her warm.

When the shivering finally subsides, Myka tells her, "We should get you changed into some warm clothing."

Helena nods her agreement before Myka slowly removes herself from Helena's grasp to search through the bag of clothes she packed for Helena, frowning at the sight.

"I just grabbed the first blouses I came across in your closet, most of these are pretty thin, but I might have something warmer for you to wear," Myka says moving towards her own closet and smiling to herself when she comes across another old college sweatshirt. "How about this?" she asks holding up the item to show Helena. "You seem to have an affinity for my college sweatshirts," she grins noticing Helena looking away embarrassed.

"I suppose you're referring to the sweatshirt you lent me."

"The one I lent you over two years ago you mean?" Myka smirks.

"Yes, well you never asked for its return…so I…neglected to return it," Helena says flustered. "Besides, it is ever so comfy."

"You still wear it?" Myka asks surprised.

"Occasionally, just around my apartment," Helena admits. "When I want to be warm, as I desire to be now," she says pointedly glancing at the shirt Myka still holds.

"Oh right, sorry," Myka says distractedly, still processing the image of Helena wearing her old college sweatshirt, purposefully. "Do you need help getting dressed?" she asks, blushing at the thought and turning away to gather the bag of clothes to place on the bed beside Helena.

"I think I can manage," Helena smiles softly as she takes the shirt from Myka, "but thank you for your help, Myka."

Myka nods, brushing a hand across her neck and turning it slowly, still trying to work out the stiffness. "So, are you hungry then?"

Helena manages a laugh at the question. "This is beginning to feel a bit repetitive of this morning, but, yes, I'm famished."

"Well, we can always change location, eat in the living room, if you feel up to it, instead of in bed."

Helena nods. "I think I can manage that."

"Good. You get changed then while I fix lunch," Myka smiles before leaving Helena alone to dress.

Myka places the mugs of soup and plates of grilled cheese sandwiches on the same tray she used this morning, smiling as she remembers the breakfast she and Helena shared, deciding she's not opposed to a little repetition as long as she is spending the time with Helena. She hears Helena's voice in the living room as she finishes the final touches for lunch before carrying the tray of food into the living room, finding Helena sitting on the sofa, wearing Myka's sweatshirt that appears a little too big for her slightly smaller frame.

"Well, no, not exactly," Myka overhears Helena talking on her cell phone. "Yes, I realize how it appears but I assure you it's not…" Helena stops talking abruptly to listen. "We've known each other for years, this isn't like that at all," Helena gives Myka a brief smile, watching as Myka sets down the tray of food on the coffee table before realizing she forgot to get Helena any water to drink.

Returning to the kitchen, Myka hears more of Helena's conversation. "Yes, that's still the correct address. Well no, she doesn't exactly live there…yes she…well we haven't decided where to live yet," Helena says flustered, her dark eyes meeting Myka's as she enters the room once more. "Just a moment please," Helena says removing the phone from her ear to place against her chest before speaking.

"Myka, I've let Immigration Services know of our marriage, but they're asking for your address to add to their records," Helena says looking a little sheepish.

"My address?"

"Yes," Helena sighs, pulling a hand through her hair. "When they asked if you lived with me, I didn't know what to say. I told them we hadn't exactly decided where to live yet, so now they apparently need your address to add to my file as another place of residence. May I give it to them?"

Myka feels her heart beat faster with a brief panic that Immigration Services should need her address to add to their files. But she is also aware that she agreed to this marriage knowing very well there could be repercussions. Will this be one of them? She wonders.

"Yeah, sure," she says trying not to sound panicked.

"Thank you, darling," Helena says before returning to the phone conversation, her eyes on Myka while she gulps down the glass of water intended for Helena.

Realizing she drank Helena's water, Myka promptly returns to the kitchen to pour another glass, willing herself to calm down. So Immigration Services has her address. It doesn't necessarily mean anything. As Helena said, surely the government has more important things to look into than one Englishwoman's immigration status. At least Myka sure hopes so as she makes her way back into the living room where Helena ends the phone conversation and tosses her phone onto the coffee table in apparent frustration.

"So, that went well?" Myka questions as she sets the water glass on the table.

Helena sighs. "As well as one can expect, I suppose, when dealing with the government, yes," she says leaning further back into the sofa, running a hand through her hair in agitation.

Myka nods biting her lip worriedly, wondering what exactly she's gotten into that Immigration Services should need her address. "At least you informed them of the situation. So now you won't be deported, right?"

"They made no mention of it over the phone, so I would assume not."

"Good," Myka breathes, beginning to feel a little more at ease. "Ready for lunch then?"

"You made me soup?" Helena asks in surprise as she notices the steaming cup on the coffee table for the first time.

"Yeah, you know, something warm…it will help you feel better," Myka shrugs.

"No one has ever made me soup before," Helena speaks softly.

"Well, it's not homemade, I only opened a can and heated it up," Myka speaks apologetically. "I can actually make soup though, when I have the time. And really, no one has ever just heated up a can of soup for you?" she asks incredulous.

"No," Helena affirms.

"Not even Giselle?" and Myka hates herself a little for asking, especially given the way Helena is looking at her now through narrowed eyes as if trying to read her thoughts, and Myka wishes she'd never come across that picture in Helena's desk drawer.

"Not even Giselle," Helena sighs as Myka fluffs a pillow and carefully places it behind Helena. "You never cared for her, did you?" Helena asks looking up at Myka who stands over her as she places the pillow. She's so close, her lips just a breath away that Helena is instantly reminded of their shared kiss the night before. She could easily pull Myka into a kiss now if she only thought it would be welcomed, and her breathing hitches at the thought.

"I…didn't really know her," Myka is quick to answer and quicker still to move away from Helena after realizing how close she is hovering over her. She grasps a blanket from the back of the sofa and focuses on unfolding it.

"I only met Giselle the one time you introduced us, and it wasn't under the best of circumstances, just leaving work for the evening. I wasn't exactly…prepared to meet her at that moment," Myka says remembering how she and Helena had taken the elevator together that evening, riding down in companionable conversation, only to be stopped short by finding Giselle waiting in the lobby for Helena.

"I didn't intend for you to meet Giselle that way…I didn't intend for you to meet her at all to be perfectly honest," Helena mutters, idly staring into her mug of soup.

Myka frowns at this information. "Why not?" she asks looking up from her task.

Helena wishes she'd never said a word. "No reason, darling," she tries to smile. "I just didn't see any reason for you two to meet."

"But you dated for a couple months. I thought things were getting serious between you. And I thought we were friends…so why wouldn't you share your…happiness with me?" Myka asks sounding hurt.

"It was inevitable it was only going to be a temporary relationship."

"Why do you say that?" Myka frowns.

"Have you ever known me to have a relationship lasting longer than a few months?"

"Well…no," Myka admits.

"That's why. I'm seemingly incapable of inspiring the kind of…devotion one would expect in a committed relationship," Helena says quietly.

"I don't believe that, Helena," Myka says softly. "You're capable, more than capable of both giving and receiving devotion. You just…need the right person."

"Perhaps," Helena concedes, "but Giselle wasn't the right one for me, darling. Let's leave it at that," she smiles briefly before sipping at her soup.

Myka finishes getting Helena settled on the sofa, covering her with a blanket, tucking it around her legs before finally sitting down beside Helena and taking a bite of her sandwich.

Helena watches her curiously. "Aren't you returning to work this afternoon?"

"No, I called Leena while you were changing to let her know I'm going to stay home with you the rest of the day."

Helena intends to protest but considering the events of the morning decides against it. Also, the way Myka is looking at her, as if ready for Helena's protest with her own argument for staying, she determines she's better off having Myka near and simply nods before taking a bite of her own sandwich.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the afternoon passes quietly for the two women. Helena alternating between sleeping and reading one of Myka's many novels, for though Myka brought home her laptop, she refuses to let Helena do any actual work.<p>

"Rest today. You can work tomorrow if you feel better," Myka tells her, so rest Helena does, until she becomes restless.

Setting aside the novel, she slowly stands from the sofa in search of Myka, whom she finds as expected in the second bedroom Myka uses for an office. Myka doesn't hear her approach, so Helena watches silently as Myka types on her computer, music softly playing on the stereo of an operatic singer Helena recognizes as one of Myka's favorite artists. Her unruly curls are pulled back into a loose ponytail and she is wearing dark-rimmed glasses. As she brushes a stray curl from her face, Helena is struck by how beautiful Myka truly is.

She must have audibly sighed at the thought because Myka suddenly looks up from her computer to meet Helena's eyes.

"Helena," Myka says removing her glasses as she stands from her desk, "you're awake," she smiles. "Last time I checked on you, you were sound asleep. I didn't want to disturb you, so decided to get some work done in here," she says turning off the stereo.

"Very thoughtful of you, but you never disturb me," Helena says as she notices Myka grasp at her neck. "Is your neck still sore, darling?"

"A little," Myka admits dropping her hand away. "But how are you feeling?"

"Better I think," Helena smiles. "At least I'm finding it slightly easier to get around."

"That's good," Myka smiles. "So, it's nearly six o'clock. I was thinking I could order dinner from that Thai restaurant you like, if you're hungry that is."

"Famished," Helena grins, earning a laugh from Myka. "Really, that sounds lovely, Myka."

"Good. I'll order now," she says grabbing her cell phone. "You want your usual?"

"Please," Helena replies eagerly.

After Myka places their order, Helena follows her into the kitchen where Myka gathers plates, silverware and glasses of water before carrying it all into the living room to set on the coffee table.

"I thought we could watch a movie with dinner," Myka says as Helena carefully sits down.

"I'd like that," Helena readily assents, adjusting a pillow behind her back as Myka covers her legs with the blanket, tucking it around her much as she did earlier in the afternoon.

"Are you comfortable?" Myka asks.

"As much as my back will allow at the moment, yes I am," Helena assures.

"It's probably a little late for me to ask," Myka begins, "but…circumstances being what they were this afternoon, I forgot to ask if you wanted to return to your place tonight. And when you fell asleep so quickly after lunch, I didn't get a chance to ask. If you'd be more comfortable at your apartment, we can pack up after dinner and stay the night there."

Helena smiles at Myka's obvious concern for her comfort. "Thank you, Myka, but I don't see the need to go to that trouble. At the moment all I can think of is all the unnecessary walking that would involve. I'm not sure my back can stand it at the moment. Besides, I'm quite comfortable here in your apartment…even in your clothes," she smirks, causing Myka to laugh. "I'd rather stay here tonight, that is if you're comfortable with my being here."

"Of course," Myka says. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, Helena."

"Thank you, Myka."

"And we can always reevaluate tomorrow, decide what to do based on how you're feeling then."

"Righty-ho then," Helena smiles at Myka who smiles back. Their momentary stare is broken by the sound of the doorbell.

Myka glances down at her watch. "That was a fast delivery," she says quickly standing to answer the door.

Opening the door, Myka is startled to see not the delivery boy as expected, but an attractive, professionally dressed Asian woman who smiles at her.

"Myka Bering?" she asks.

"Yes," Myka answers cautiously.

The woman smiles wider. "I'm Abigail Cho," she says extending her hand in introduction. "I'm sorry to interrupt your evening. I first went to Ms. Wells' apartment, but when she didn't answer, I thought perhaps I'd find her here, since my records show you two have recently married."

"And how do you know this exactly?" Myka asks feeling that her worst fear is being realized. She's sure of it when Ms. Cho goes on to explain.

"I'm with Immigration Services. It's my understanding Ms. Wells' visa has expired, and coincidentally, she has also just been married…to you. It's my job to conduct an investigation to ensure there is no fraud involved. Is she here? May I speak with her?"

This has to be the plot of some lousy movie, Myka thinks, this can't actually be happening, but as Ms. Cho remains standing patiently at her door, a smile in place, Myka knows it's not a movie; but what she has feared would come to pass the moment she accepted Helena's proposal.

Exhaling slowly, Myka nods. "Yeah, she's here."

"Wonderful. I am sorry to intrude," Ms. Cho apologizes, "but as a matter of protocol, I have to ask you both some questions. May I come inside?"

"Of course," Myka agrees, allowing the woman entrance into her apartment before closing the door. She leads Ms. Cho into the living room, calling out "Sweetheart, we have company." Myka just hopes Helena doesn't laugh aloud at the endearment.

Helena doesn't laugh, but she does look bewildered as Myka and Ms. Cho enter the living room.

"Hello, and who might you be?" she asks cheerfully as she struggles to move enough to place her glass of water on the coffee table in front of her. Myka sees her struggle and quickly takes the glass from her hand to place it on the table for her. "Thank you, darling," she speaks to Myka before looking back at the woman before her.

"Helena, this is Ms. Cho from Immigration Services. She's here to make sure our marriage isn't some sort of fraud," she explains giving Helena a significant look as if to say, 'don't screw this up.'

Helena smiles back at Myka as if to say, 'message received.'

"Fraud?" Helena questions. "Why would anyone suggest something so outlandish?" she asks as she slips her hand into Myka's to guide her down on the sofa beside her, gently running her thumb over Myka's knuckles. Myka knows the contact is meant to both comfort her and help sell their case to Ms. Cho, but Myka's heart beats erratically within her chest, whether from Ms. Cho's sudden appearance or Helena's touch, she's can't determine.

"Unfortunately, fraud is quite common in this kind of situation," Ms. Cho begins to explain. "I'm here only to make sure that is not the case with you, so I just have a few questions to ask."

"Won't you sit down, Ms. Cho?" Myka asks more calmly than she feels.

"Thank you, and please just call me Abigail," she smiles at the women before opening her notebook and beginning to write.

Myka looks at Helena startled and Helena responds with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"To begin," Abigail starts, "you appear to be unwell, Ms. Wells, are you alright?"

Helena gives Abigail her most charming smile. "The name is Bering-Wells now," she gently corrects looking at Myka with a more sincere smile, but please, just call me Helena. And as to your question, I've suffered a back injury that has left me slightly incapacitated at the moment."

"I'm sorry to hear that. May I ask how it happened?"

"I slipped in the shower of all things," Helena laughs then looks at Myka and smirks.

Myka knows that smirk. That smirk is nothing short of dangerous and she mentally prepares herself for the worst.

"It happened just last night, our wedding night," she says leaning into Myka. "We may have been a little…overzealous in our…activities."

Myka wasn't prepared for _that_. "_Helena_," she groans, covering her face with the hand that isn't being held in Helena's.

Helena laughs brightly. "You'll have to excuse Myka, Abigail. My _wife_ is quite shy about these things and I don't share her sensitivity in that regard.

Abigail laughs with her. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ms. Bering-Wells," she kindly addresses Myka. "These things happen."

Myka nods as she rubs at her neck. "Yeah…Helena can be a little…over enthusiastic sometimes," she smiles awkwardly.

"About you, darling, always," Helena quickly interjects and Myka feels a blush in her cheeks.

Abigail just laughs. "Well, seeing that you are unwell at the moment, I'll try to keep my questions to a minimum for now. How long have you two known each other?"

"Three years," they both reply and smile at one another.

Abigail makes a notation. "And, Helena, you originally came to the country for work, is that correct?"

"Yes. Mrs. Frederic, my employer was aware of my work in London and duly impressed, asked me to join Endless Wonder Book Publishers."

"And that was three years ago?"

"Yes."

"I see. How long have you and Myka been together romantically?"

At this Helena falters, looking at Myka. "Well, that's a little harder to pinpoint. My feelings for Myka have always been…complex. But we really didn't start dating until nearly…oh when would you say, darling? A month or so ago?"

"Yes," Myka manages to breathe. "That sounds about right."

"A month isn't a very long courtship to then decide to get married," Abigail interjects.

"Perhaps not for those couples just getting to know each other, but remember, Myka and I have been friends for three years. We know each other better than anyone else," Helena smiles at Myka who returns the smile.

"And your imminent deportation had nothing to do with your sudden marriage?" Abigail questions further.

Helena begins to answer, but Myka quickly intercedes.

"Truthfully…Abigail, Helena's possible deportation did play a role in our sudden marriage as you put it."

"Myka…" Helena starts in surprise.

"It's all right, Helena," Myka squeezes her hand. "I just think we need to be honest about this." Turning her attention to Abigail she explains, "When we realized Helena neglected to renew her visa, we panicked. And I couldn't bear the thought of her returning to London, but then we realized a solution. Since we loved each other, why not just get married? So that's what we did. The circumstances may not have been ideal, but our marriage isn't a fraud," she says resolutely.

"I see," Abigail says looking closely at the two women. She wants to believe them. It would be easy to believe them, as they truly do seem to radiate affection for each other in their shared looks and clasped hands, but that could just as easily be explained as friendship than an actual romantic attachment. In Abigail's experience, the married couples always have a reason they believe to be valid for committing the fraud. Her job isn't to form opinion but to decipher the truth.

"You mentioned you were married just last night, is that right?" Abigail continues.

"Yes," Helena says.

"Where were you married?"

"In the county courthouse."

"Were any friends or family in attendance?"

"No, they weren't," Helena responds quietly.

"Why is that? It's rather unusual not to include loved ones in such an occasion, isn't it?" Abigail prods.

"The only family I have is my brother in London. There was no opportunity for him to attend on such short notice," Helena says.

"What about your family, Myka? Why didn't they attend the ceremony?"

"Helena and I thought it would be more romantic to elope," Myka explains. "My younger sister was married a few years ago and her wedding was so large and overdone, Helena and I wanted our wedding to be small and intimate…and it was," she smiles at Helena who can't help but return the smile.

"Does your family know of the marriage then?" Abigail persists.

"Not yet," Myka admits, "but when Helena injured herself last night, our focus has been on treating her injury and I just haven't taken the time to tell my family the news yet."

Abigail writes again in her notebook. "I can't help noticing that while you wear a wedding ring Helena, you don't, Myka," Abigail states, noticing the way Myka's eyes widen before looking down at her hand where a ring should be. "Did you not receive a ring as well?"

"I did," Myka says, "but I removed it earlier…and obviously forgot to put it on again. I'm just not used to wearing it yet, I guess," she says grasping at her neck.

Abigail makes another notation in her book before looking up again to meet two sets of worried eyes looking back at her. She tries to smile reassuringly.

"I don't want to alarm you, but you need to be aware that committing marriage fraud to gain residency in the country is a serious crime. And based on what you've told me so far about your sudden elopement, the evidence suggests that this marriage is actually a close friend helping out another friend. You don't even share an apartment at the moment according to my records."

Both Helena and Myka remain silent at Abigail's sobering words and startle at the sound of the doorbell.

Myka jumps from the sofa. "Excuse me, I ordered dinner earlier," she says quickly answering the door to pay for their food.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Abigail?" Myka asks when she returns with the food.

"No thank you," Abigail says rising from her chair. "I've taken up enough of your time this evening. "I want you both to know, that it's obvious that you care for each other, but whether it's love or friendship is what I am required to determine, and to make that determination, I will conduct a series of drop by visitations in your home to observe you together and ask questions about your relationship."

"Drop by visitations?" Helena asks.

"Yes, surprise visits," Abigail explains. "Will this apartment become your permanent residency?"

Helena looks at Myka with uncertainty.

"Yes, it will be," Myka answers for her. "You know my place is bigger, Helena, and you've mentioned how much you like staying here."

"It's certainly true that I'm very comfortable here," Helena agrees.

"I'm glad that's settled at least," Abigail smiles at them. "I hope you recover quickly, Helena and I look forward to seeing you both again soon. Goodnight," she says as Myka sees her to the door and falls back against it after Abigail leaves.

"Oh dear," Helena breathes. "Whatever are we going to do, Myka?"

Myka looks at Helena, this incredibly beautiful, injured and now extremely worried woman that she loves more than anyone else in the world and makes a decision. She straightens from the door and moves back to the sofa.

"For now? We're going to eat dinner and watch a movie together as planned."

"What?" Helena asks surprised, a smile beginning spread across her features.

Myka dishes the food onto plates for them both, handing Helena her plate. "We're not going to worry about this tonight, Helena," Myka says adamantly. Besides worrying about it won't help the problem."

Helena observes Myka, this beautiful, loyal to a fault and extremely worried woman who has done nothing but taken care of her all day and continues to care for her now. Helena knows that Myka needs to process this new development so she lets her as they both settle against pillows to eat dinner and watch a movie as originally planned.

But while Myka remains quiet, gazing at the flickering screen, Helena knows her focus isn't on the movie at all, but on Ms. Cho's visit and the subsequent visits to come. She knows this because she knows Myka and she's just as concerned about the situation at hand. Helena desperately wants to offer words of reassurance, but truthfully, she is at a loss what to do except confess the truth and be deported to London.

The thought leaves Helena feeling desolate as she tiredly lays her head against Myka's shoulder, seeking to be closer to her, sighing when Myka rubs a soothing hand along her arm, whispering, "It'll be all right, we'll figure this out, Helena."

Helena longs to believe that but remains silent, fearful that nothing will ever be all right again.

* * *

><p>Do you want something to sleep in tonight?" Myka asks as they enter the bedroom to finally retire for the night. "I have extra camisoles and shorts if you want."<p>

"Yes, thank you," Helena assents watching as Myka searches through drawers to pull out the desired articles of clothing.

"Here you are," Myka says giving Helena the clothing.

"Thank you, darling," Helena says, smiling softly as she takes the clothing and disappears into the bathroom to change. When she finishes dressing and returns to the bedroom, she sees Myka setting a fresh glass of water on the nightstand.

"I brought water for you and your medication too," Myka says trying not to let her eyes linger too long on Helena's figure and bare legs, turning away to gather a pillow from the bed.

"Myka, I insist you sleep here tonight," Helena says realizing Myka's intention to sleep on the sofa again.

"Really, I'm fine on the sofa," Myka protests.

"You're not," Helena argues. "You've been massaging your neck all day, I know it's bothering you and I don't want you to experience any more discomfort, especially when it can easily be avoided."

"Helena…"

"Myka, please," Helena interrupts softly. "You've already done so much, you don't need to sacrifice your own bed and comfort too."

Myka is still hesitant, unsure she will be comfortable sharing the bed with Helena being close enough to touch, but unable to touch her. It might be too much to bear. She shakes her head adamantly. "I could hurt you…"

"Your bed is more than big enough to fit us both," Helena says, seeing the trepidation in Myka's eyes. "I'm confident you won't hurt me and I doubt very much that you kick in your sleep," she smiles. "Please, Myka," she entreats again.

Myka nods then. "All right. I'll just get ready for bed then," she says grabbing sleep clothes to take with her into the bathroom to change. Locking the door behind her, she takes a steadying breath. She's about to sleep with Helena, in the most literal sense of the word, but still. She's going to sleep beside the woman she's in love with who, as fate would have it, is also her wife. And it's not as if they haven't shared such a close proximity before. Myka has fallen asleep on Helena's sofa with Helena right beside her, but this is different. This will be in a bed, under sheets where bare legs and arms can easily slide and brush against each other. Myka feels a steady heat travel through her body at the prospect, wondering how she is to survive the night. She quickly brushes her teeth and slips on a camisole and sleep shorts. When she steps out of the bathroom it is to find Helena already in bed, laying against the pillows, looking beautiful with her dark hair fanned against the pillow and her gaze intent on Myka.

"I forgot to ask, do you have a preferred side of the bed?" Helena asks.

"You're fine where you are," Myka assures as she hangs her clothing in the closet.

"You're certain?"

"Yeah," Myka says offering a shy smile as she steps out of the closet, tucking a stray curl behind her ear as she moves towards her dresser. Removing her wristwatch, she catches sight of her wedding ring sitting on the surface; this little ring that the absence of nearly helped destroyed their cover earlier in the evening. Thinking again that she is about to share a bed with her wife, Myka slips the ring onto her finger before walking toward the bed.

"Is there anything else you need before going to sleep?" Myka asks, unable to keep the slight waver from her voice as her nerves get the better of her.

"I'm fine, darling, but thank you for asking," Helena says offering what she hopes to be an encouraging smile.

Myka nods as she turns down the bedcovers on her side of the bed and carefully slips in beside Helena. She fluffs her pillow, letting the action give her a moment to adjust to the fact Helena lies mere inches from her, willing herself not to be intoxicated by Helena's soft scent.

Pulling the covers over her, Myka clears her throat before looking over at Helena and asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure you're all right with me sleeping here?" Myka asks, still uncertain about the arrangement.

"Of course, Myka. It will be fine. For all we know, _I_ may kick _you_ in sleep," she smiles when Myka laughs lightly.

"Ready for the light to be turned off?"

"Mmm," Helena agrees.

"Goodnight, Helena," Myka says as she turns off the lamp by her bedside.

"Goodnight, Myka," Helena sighs.

Myka carefully pulls the covers further over herself, adjusting her sleep position slightly, trying not to create too much movement that could disturb Helena. She lays in the dark silence for several moments, acutely aware of Helena beside her, listening to her soft breathing. Finally closing her eyes, Myka sighs, trying to concentrate on her own breathing, hoping to lull herself to sleep despite the fact all she can think of at the moment is Helena beside her.

Her eyes startle open at the first sound of Helena's voice breaking through the silence.

"I never intended for any of this to happen, Myka," she says softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay, Helena," Myka soothes, finding Helena's hand under the covers and grasping it to give it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "I told you earlier, we'll figure this out. How hard can it really be to convince a government agency that we're actually married because we want to be, and not because of some technicality?"

"I don't want you to be punished for my mistake," Helena says quietly.

"It will all work out," Myka insists. "We'll figure this out…but in the morning," she says stifling a yawn. "Please, Helena, don't worry about it tonight. Leave it for the morning when we're better rested and can see things in a clearer light."

"All right, darling," Helena says still holding tight to Myka's hand in hers, feeling as she does the smooth texture of a ring. The discovery makes Helena smile through silent tears. Myka is wearing her wedding ring again. Perhaps they truly are in this marriage, for better or worse, together.

**I know it's improbable that Immigration Services would turn up so soon after the wedding as in my experience, government agencies never work quite that fast, but this is a trope story after all and I had to get the plot moving.**

_To BW OTP who left the comment about being prescribed only rest and painkillers when you threw out your back, thank you for sharing that with me as it has set me at ease. I took the earlier comment to heart and felt I had made a mistake even though my research said all that is usually prescribed for lower back pain is rest and I know people who have had back injuries and that's all they have done for it. So, thanks again for the reassurance, it's appreciated. _

_To all the other readers who are enjoying this story and take time to let me know - I am truly thankful. _


End file.
